Meet the Wilkins
by Graystone
Summary: Ron y Hermione viajan a Australia para traer de vuelta a los padres de ella. No obstante, dado que la guerra ha acabado, creen que estaría bien aprovechar la ocasión y tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones mientras devuelven a los Wilkins a su estado original.
1. Aterriza como puedas

**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Nota del autor: **cada capítulo tendrá como título el nombre de una película. Esta idea la saqué del fic "**Mi gran boda muggle**", de **Cris Snape**.

* * *

**1**

**Aterriza como puedas**

—_Buenos días, señoras y señores En nombre de British Airways, el comandante Parker y toda la tripulación, les damos la bienvenida a bordo de este vuelo con destino a Sidney, cuya duración estimada es de 20 horas y 10 minutos. Por motivos de seguridad, y para evitar interferencias con los sistemas del avión, los dispositivos electrónicos portátiles no podrán utilizarse durante las fases de despegue y aterrizaje. Los teléfonos móviles deberán permanecer desconectados desde el cierre de puertas hasta su apertura en el aeropuerto de destino. Por favor, comprueben que su mesa está plegada, el respaldo de su asiento totalmente vertical y su cinturón de seguridad abrochado. _

Ronald Weasley tragó saliva. Comprobó que todas aquellas cosas que la voz que no venía de ninguna parte le había ordenado estuviesen bien: su mesa estaba plegada, su asiento en vertical y su cinturón de seguridad bien abrochado. No llevaba ninguno de esos teléfonos móviles, por lo que no se preocupó en ese sentido. Y aun así, no lograba que se le pasase el temblor.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió subirse a un avión? La respuesta era bien sencilla. Tras el fin de la guerra, todavía quedaban muchas cosas por reparar, y una de ellas era traer de vuelta a los padres de Hermione. Un mes después de que el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort golpease contra el suelo del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, Hermione había decidido que ya era hora de traer de vuelta a sus padres.

Sin embargo, lo que se iba a convertir en un mero viaje a Australia para devolver la memoria a los padres de Hermione se había convertido en algo bien distinto. La finalidad era la misma, traer de vuelta al señor y la señora Granger, pero Hermione había decidido que, tras la guerra, Ron y ella se merecían un descanso y, sobretodo, tener tiempo para los dos. Por ello habían decidido que su "misión de rescate" se convertiría en unas pequeñas vacaciones en Australia. Claro que devolverían la memoria a los padres de ella, pero puesto que habían estado casi un año siendo dos personas totalmente distintas a las que eran antes, tampoco pasaría nada porque esperasen una semana más.

Así pues, además, Hermione había decidido que el viaje fuese lo más normal posible, así que viajarían mediante métodos muggles convencionales, es decir, en avión. Al principio a Ron le pareció bien. No tenía ni idea de qué era un avión, salvo por lo que había visto en las revistas muggles que su padre guardaba, y sentía curiosidad, aunque no tanta como su padre, por saber cómo semejantes aparatos mastodónticos podían elevarse en el aire y volar, sin ayuda de hechizos u otros métodos mágicos. Hermione les había explicado a Ron y al señor Weasley acerca de cómo viajan los aviones, de la sustentación y del efecto de un tal Bernoulli, pero tanto Ron como su padre no se enteraron de nada.

Y así, días después de tener la decisión tomada, Hermione y Ron estaban ya subidos en un avión de la British Airways, listos para irse. Antes de eso habían sido despedidos por Harry y los Weasley. El señor Weasley había preguntado si le dejarían subirse al avión para verlo por sí mismo, incluso volar un rato en él, pero la señora Weasley le había quitado esa idea bastante pronto.

Y ahora, los dos estaban listos para irse. Al principio, Ron se mostró curioso por viajar en semejante aparato, pero en cuanto entró en él, las cosas cambiaron. Sintió una sensación de opresión y de estar en un lugar demasiado pequeño.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó a su novia, que leía una revista de manera despreocupada. Al parecer ella ya había viajado en aviones tiempo atrás.

—¿Sí, Ron? —dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada de la revista.

—¿Esto es seguro... no?

—Claro que lo es, no te preocupes.

—No me preocupo —contestó él, muy preocupado.

La puerta ya hacía rato que se había cerrado. Ron podía oír los ruidos que emitía aquel aparato, los cuales, según le había dicho Hermione, eran los de los motores.

—¿Hermione? —volvió a dirigirse a su novia.

—¿Sí, Ron? —preguntó ella, con un deje de infinita paciencia.

—¿Esto no se caerá en mitad del vuelo, verdad?

—No, Ron, está estadísticamente probado que volar en avión es uno de los métodos de viaje más seguro que existen.

—Bueno, pero hay aviones que se estrellan, ¿no? —se pudo notar una leve nota asustadiza en su voz.

—Sí, Ron, pero la diferencia entre aviones que vuelan a diario y aviones que se estrellan es abismal.

—Sí, pero... ¿podría pasar?

Hermione cerró la revista de improviso y miró a su novio.

—No, Ron, no va a pasar semejante cosa. Y me desearía que dejases de preocuparte, ¿vale? El avión es seguro y a mí me gustaría mantenerme alejada de la magia por un tiempo.

Ron no dijo nada más. Por supuesto que sabía que, tras el final de la guerra, Hermione había decidido dejar la magia a un lado por una temporada. Ella sabía perfectamente que, tras la guerra, no era la que más había perdido, pero aun así sentía que había pasado suficientes cosas como para vivir más de una vida, de modo que, en lo que respectaba a aquel viaje, quería que fuese lo más normal y muggle posible.

Finalmente, el avión se puso en marcha. Ron se agarró fuertemente a su asiento y echó el cuerpo para atrás mientras cerraba los ojos. Hubo un traqueteo y una sensación de que se estaban levantando del suelo, pero al rato todo quedó en calma. Sonó una especie de campana leve y alguien posó una mano sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione, sonriendo.

—Ya estamos en el aire, así que respira tranquilo.

—Hasta que esta cosa no vuelva al suelo creo que no respiraré tranquilo. ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Sidney?

—Pues ya lo has oído antes, veinte horas, así que será mejor que te pongas cómodo —sacó un pequeño cuaderno de notas, en el cual había estado apuntando toda la información sobre sus padres en Australia, desde que los había mandado allí.

—¿Qué sabes de tus padres en Australia? —preguntó Ron. Lo cierto era que apenas había hablado nada con Hermione acerca de cómo había mandado a sus padres hasta Australia ni las cosas que había tenido que hacer.

—Bueno, viven en la periferia de Sidney, cerca de la playa de Manly. El sueño frustrado de mis padres siempre fue irse a vivir a Australia, porque a mi padre, cuando era joven, le encantaba el surf. Y las playas de Manly son ideales para la práctica del surf. No creo que mi padre ahora se dedique a eso, pero bueno, quería que viviese en esa playa.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Mi madre nunca me dijo qué razones la llevaban a querer vivir allí, aunque supongo que es por mi padre, porque está muy enamorada de él.

—¿Y dónde viven, en una casa cerca de la playa?

Hermione sonrió. Cerró el cuaderno y se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento. Tomó la mano de Ron y comenzó a acariciarla mientras contemplaba un punto indeterminado, con la vista perdida.

—Viven en una casita de dos plantas en un barrio residencial, cerca de la playa. La casa es sencilla: un salón con cocina americana, dos dormitorios, un baño, un jardín en la parte de atrás... Mi madre siempre decía que le encantaría tener una cocina americana, porque todo estaría más cerca, pero siempre se conformaba con nuestra sobria cocina independiente. La casa estaría llena de libros, porque tanto a mi padre como a mi madre les encantan, y también con cosas que han obtenido de sus viajes, porque siempre les ha encantado viajar. Y viven en un pequeño barrio y acogedor barrio residencial, donde la gente es muy amable y todos forman una agradable comunidad.

Ron se quedó mirándola. Desde luego Hermione se había tomado muchas molestias por lograr que la estancia de sus padres en Australia fuese la mejor. Casi sonaba hasta enfermizo, pero obviamente no iba a decir tal cosa.

—Parece que lo tenías todo bien planificado.

—Sí, verás, en cuanto volví a casa después de acabar sexto, sabía que más tarde o más temprano me iría con Harry y contigo en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Sabía que si dejaba a mis padres solos, muy probablemente irían a buscarlos.

De hecho, tras acabar la guerra, Hermione volvió a su casa y descubrió, para su horror, que los mortífagos habían estado allí, poniendo todo patas arriba pero sin encontrar rastro de sus padres o de cualquier otra cosa que pudiesen utilizar en su contra.

—Por ello me decidí a enviarlos lejos de Inglaterra. Fue entonces cuando me acordé de las veces que mis padres hablaban de Australia, así que me decanté por ese lugar. Planifiqué todo desde mi casa, buscando casas, un barrio donde pudiesen vivir, cerca de la playa... Puse nombres en propiedad, hasta investigué a los vecinos... Vaya, creo que me volqué demasiado en ello. Para cuando les borré la memoria, los billetes de avión ya estaban listos para salir en tres horas y las maletas hechas. Creo que para cuando ya estábamos en casa de Harry para sacarlo de allí, volaban hacia Sidney —miró a Ron —. Pensarás que estoy loca.

Un poco sí, pero era algo que Ron pensaba desde que la había conocido. Aunque tampoco iba a decirle eso.

—Lo que en realidad pienso es eres una gran persona. Y que te quiero.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso. Tras eso se levantó, alegando que quería ir al baño. Mientras tanto, una azafata llegó a donde estaba Ron.

—¿Desea tomar algo, señor? —preguntó amablemente la mujer.

—¿Sirven comida? —preguntó Ron, atónito. Hermione no le había contado mucho acerca de la vida dentro de un avión, especialmente porque había desistido de contarle a él y a su padre cómo narices volaba un avión.

—Sí, señor. ¿Desea tomar algo, señor? —preguntó la azafata, con una paciencia infinita. Por lo visto había lidiado con pasajeros peores que Ron.

—La verdad es que me encantarían unas grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores —dijo con ensoñación, antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba en un transporte mágico, sino en un avión muggle.

—¿Disculpe, señor? —preguntó la azafata, sin haber entendido nada.

—Él tomará una coca-cola, igual que yo, gracias —dijo Hermione, detrás de la azafata.

—Por supuesto, señorita, enseguida se lo sirvo.

Después de que la azafata se marchase, Hermione le reprochó a Ron lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Grageas? ¿Querías grageas? Ron, por favor, que viajamos en un medio de transporte muggle, no puedes pedir esas cosas.

—Esto no habría pasado si hubiésemos viajado en traslador, por ejemplo, ¿sabes?

—Ya hemos discutido las razones por las que quería viajar en avión, ¿de acuerdo, Ron? Esto no es sólo un viaje para traer de vuelta a mis padres, sino que también es un viaje para que tú y yo pasemos un tiempo, juntos y solos.

—Vale, vale, está bien. ¿Cuánto falta?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Ni siquiera ha pasado una hora, Ron. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a echarme un rato.

Cogió una almohada y una manta y se recostó sobre su asiento. Ron pensó que debía hacer lo mismo, así que también se recostó y, al rato, se quedó dormido. Horas después, ambos se levantaron. Por lo que vio a través de un cuadro en movimiento que mostraba un mapa del mundo, con una línea que unía Londres con Sidney y un pequeño avión entre las dos ciudades, habían pasado sólo cinco horas. Aunque había dormido lo suyo, Ron todavía tenía que enfrentarse a la perspectiva de que le quedaban catorce horas de vuelo por delante.

Hermione también se despertó.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Van a poner una película o algo así?

Ron pensó entonces en Harry y en su hermana Ginny. Tras el final de la guerra, Harry se había ido a vivir a Grimmauld Place y a Ginny no le faltó tiempo para seguirle. Aunque ambos salían desde el sexto año de Harry, por culpa de la guerra ninguno había tenido la oportunidad de... estrenarse, por así decirlo. De tener sexo, vamos, que parece que había que explicarlo todo. El caso es que a Ron jamás se le olvidaría la cara que tenía Harry a la mañana siguiente de haberse acostado con Ginny. Y aunque no le hacía gracia saber a lo que se dedicaban su hermana y su mejor amigo, sabía que ambos se querían y que merecían estar juntos después de todo lo sucedido, así que tendría que resignarse.

El caso era que cuando Harry se enteró de que Ron y Hermione viajarían en avión hasta Sidney, le hizo una pequeña revelación. En cuanto esa revelación se materializó en su cabeza, tomó a Hermione de la mano y la levantó de su asiento.

—Ron, pero... ¿qué haces?

Llegaron hasta los baños del avión, donde abrió uno y se metió en él, arrastrando a Hermione con él.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí metidos?

—¿No te gusta? ¿No te parece... excitante?

—¿Estar metida en un diminuto lavabo de un avión es excitante? ¿Qué te ha contado Harry?

A veces Ron se sorprendía de la capacidad de Hermione a la hora de juntar conceptos.

—Me dijo que a los muggles les gusta practicar sexo en los lavabos de un avión.

—Madre de dios. Y todavía quedan más de trece horas... Ron, sé que tienes muchas ganas de hacer esto, pero este no es el lugar, ¿vale? No te preocupes, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero por favor, no aquí, ¿vale?

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Naturalmente había un problema, un gran problema, que venía de largo. Ron y Hermione aún no se habían acostado. A pesar de que había pasado un mes desde el fin de la guerra, de que Harry les había ofrecido Grimmauld Place y que ya estaban más que preparados, aún no habían hecho el amor. Hermione decía que quería que fuese algo especial, que cuando llegase el momento sabrían cuándo hacerlo... Pero Ron estaba que se subía por las paredes.

—Está bien, era sólo que... pensé que te gustaría. Venga, mejor que salgamos.

Pero el lavabo era ridículamente pequeño y ellos ocupaban demasiado espacio. Entre que intentaban salir y que apenas tenían movilidad, la puerta se abrió de golpe y cayeron al suelo, Ron de espaldas y Hermione sobre él, pareciendo que ahí dentro había ocurrido algo que en realidad no. Para colmo, una azafata los observaba desde el final del pasillo.

—Esto no es lo que parece... —confesó Ron.

—Ya... Si no les importa, vuelvan a sus asientos. Y por favor, quédense allí.

Por lo visto, no eran la primera pareja que hacían o intentaban hacer ese tipo de cosas. Cosas que aquella azafata no estaba dispuesta a tolerar en su vuelo.

El resto del viaje, Ron y Hermione lo pasaron en sus respectivos asientos, recibiendo severas miradas de las azafatas cada vez que pasaban a su lado y oyendo risitas del resto de pasajeros, pues al parecer su pequeño desliz en el lavabo había corrido como la pólvora por todo el avión. Finalmente, tras tantas horas de vuelos, llegaban por fin a Sidney.

Tras bajar por fin del avión, llegaron a la terminal del aeropuerto internacional Kingsford Smith. Antes de irse, tenían que recoger las maletas.

—En serio, viajar en avión tiene un pase. ¿Pero que otros nos lleven las maletas? ¿No podías utilizar tu bolso de cuentas? ¿Y dónde está nuestra maleta? ¡Son todas iguales! Ah, no, ahí está. ¡Pero si está rota! —gritaba y se quejaba Ron.

Por suerte, la paciencia de Hermione tenía límites insospechados, así que pudieron reparar la maleta en uno de los baños del aeropuerto y, minutos después, ya estaban subidos a un taxi.

—¿A dónde va a ser? —preguntó el taxista.

—A la calle Wood, en Manly, por favor —indicó Hermione.

El taxi abandonó el aeropuerto. Resultaba que Manly estaba demasiado alejado del aeropuerto internacional de Sidney, así que el viaje se hizo un poco largo. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el taxista les indicó que ya habían llegado. Tras tener que hacer frente a la broma que les había costado el viaje, los dos estaban en un barrio residencial cerca de la playa.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí. Mis padres viven en el número 9.

—¿Vamos a ir a verles ya?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, primero será mejor que descansemos. He alquilado una casa de esta calle, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra. Vamos.

Caminaron hasta una casa de dos pisos con jardín, bastante acogedora, como todo el barrio. Ron no pudo evitar ver que Hermione estaba especialmente nerviosa y no para de mirar en todas partes, esperando ver a dos personas que le resultasen familiares. Pero apenas había gente en la calle. Ron tenía la impresión de aquellas vacaciones iban a ser bastante agitadas.

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

_El discurso del comandante del avión es el típico discurso que se dice en los vuelos antes de comenzar y que he tomado libremente de internet._

_**Aterriza como puedas** (Airplane!, 1980) es una película de Jim Abrahams, David Zucker y Jerry Zucker protagonizada por Robert Hays, Julie Hagerty, Lloyd Bridges y Leslie Nielsen. La película narra cómo un ex-piloto de combate debe pilotar un avión comercial lleno de hilarantes personajes después de que los pilotos se hayan indispuesto por culpa de haber ingerido comida en mal estado._

_La playa de Manly se encuentra, efectivamente, en la periferia de Sidney, siendo una de las cuatro grandes zonas junto con la ciudad olímpica, el barrio Parramata y la playa Bondi. Las playas de Manly y Bondi están situadas al norte y sur de la ciudad respectivamente y son los dos grandes focos turísticos de Sydney durante los meses de verano, cuando se dan cita en ellas surferos llegados desde todas partes de Australia._

_El aeropuerto de Sidney es el llamado Aeropuerto Internacional Kingsford Smith._


	2. Le llaman Bodhi

**2**

**Le llaman Bodhi**

A la mañana siguiente, llamaron a la puerta. Ron y Hermione se habían pasado el día anterior visitando los alrededores y luego descansando, sin todavía acercarse a la casa de sus padres para ver qué tal estaban. Primero querían habituarse un poco antes de lanzarse a la piscina.

Ron caminó hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa y abrió, disimulando previamente un bostezo.

—¡Bienvenidos al barrio! —gritaron dos personas desde la puerta.

—¡Ah! —del susto, Ron tropezó y cayó hacia atrás.

—Vaya, por dios, ¿te encuentras bien? No queríamos asustarte dijo una mujer.

Ron miró hacia las dos personas. Para sorpresa suya, no eran otros que los señores Granger, los padres de Hermione. La señora Granger, con el pelo castaño suelto y cayéndole por los hombros, llevaba una sencilla blusa verde y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros. Portaba además lo que parecía ser una tarta de chocolate. El señor Granger, más alto que su mujer y con el pelo más claro, llevaba unas bermudas color marrón y una camiseta blanca.

Ron tuvo que mirarlos bien para asegurarse de que se trataba de ellos, pues en las contadas ocasiones que los había llegado a ver, ambos vestían de manera bastante formal. Aunque claro, ahora estaba ante los Wilkins, no ante los Granger. Se preguntaba si Hermione, cuando les borró la memoria y les dio sus nuevas identidades, les había hecho menos estirados.

—Ron, ¿qué pasa? He oído un grito y...

Ron se levantó del suelo mientras vio como Hermione se percató de la presencia de sus padres. Por un momento parecía que la joven iba a lanzarse contra ellos para abrazarlos. Pero no, únicamente sonrió como si se tratasen de dos personas que acabase de conocer.

—Buenos días, ¿podemos ayudarles en algo?

Los señores Granger, o Wilkins, recuperaron sus sonrisas.

—Hemos visto que acaban de llegar al barrio y queríamos darles la bienvenida. ¿Se quedan a vivir aquí o están de vacaciones?

—De vacaciones —confesó Hermione —. Por una semana, de momento. Si nos gusta nos quedaremos un tiempo más.

—Entonces espero que les guste —confesó también la señora Granger. Automáticamente, madre e hija se rieron —. Me llamo Monica Wilkins. Este es mi marido, Wendell.

—Un placer conocerles. Yo soy Hermione Granger y el es mi novio, Ronald Weasley.

—Un placer también para nosotros el poder conocerles —dijo Wendell Wilkins —. A mi mujer le encanta cocinar, así que les ha hecho una tarta. Espero que les guste el chocolate.

—Nos encanta —dijo Hermione —. Puedo preparar café y la tomamos juntos, ¿no les importa?

—Oh, querida, muchas gracias, pero tenemos asuntos que atender. Pero eres muy amable. ¿Por qué no venís a nuestra casa un día de estos para tomar algo? Nos encantará recibiros —dijo Monica.

—Será un placer, pues —confesó Hermione.

Después de que sus padres se despidiesen y se marchasen, Hermione llevó la tarta a la cocina.

—Vaya, qué bien lo has llevado. Por un momento pensé que te ibas a lanzar hacia ellos para abrazarlos —le contó Ron.

—Sí, yo también. Por un instante es lo que iba a hacer. Pero llevaba esperando este momento desde que les borré la memoria y me fui de casa, así que por suerte he sabido contenerme.

Ron vio que Hermione miraba la tarta con nostalgia.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó él.

—Mi madre siempre hacía tarta de chocolate. Desde que era pequeña. Y cuando volvía de Hogwarts, siempre había una tarta esperándome en la cocina, lista para que yo fuese la primera en probarla. Nunca pensé que a Monica Wilkins también le gustase cocinar y, sobretodo, hacer tartas de chocolate. Mi madre siempre confesaba que, de haberse ido a Australia, jamás cocinaría, sino que estaría siempre yendo a comer a restaurantes o picando cualquier cosa.

—Pero... ¿eso no lo planificaste?

—Claro que no. Les borré la memoria y establecí unas pautas de cómo debería ser su vida, pero no lo planifiqué todo hasta el más mínimo detalle. Este es un rasgo propio de mi madre, no de Monica.

Ron pasó un dedo por la tarta, tal y como hacen los niños pequeños, y se lo llevó a la boca. Al instante hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No está buena?

—No tiene azúcar.

Para Ron, acostumbrado a los azucarados postres de su madre, aquello era casi un sacrilegio. Hermione, sin embargo, se sorprendió. Cogió un tenedor y probó la tarta.

—Es verdad, no tiene azúcar. Mi madre jamás le ponía azúcar a sus tartas, porque ella es dentista. Y resulta que Monica tampoco pone azúcar.

—¿Crees que tu madre recuerda cosas de antes de que le modificases la memoria?

—No, no lo creo. Pienso que simplemente se trata de residuos de memoria que quedaron en su mente pero que asocia como suyos propios y no los de otra vida. En fin, la verdad es que me gustaría ver cómo les va aquí el tiempo que nosotros pasemos de vacaciones. Luego podremos devolverles la memoria. ¿Quieres tarta?

Ron miró con asco la tarta y se negó.

Al rato, los dos salían de la casa. La calle Wood tenía la pinta de ser una calle residencial normal y corriente. Las casas eran de dos pisos, con sus jardines y sus pequeñas piscinas en la parte de atrás. Todas las casas contaban con sus árboles, sus buzones donde echar cartas, sus porches con sillas de mimbre donde sentarse y pasar el rato... A Ron le recordaba mucho a Privet Drive las veces que estuvo allí, con todas sus casas idénticas, aunque la calle Wood tenía un aire más acogedor.

De vez en cuando veían a alguno de los residentes de la calle: un hombre que corría, una mujer que paseaba a su perro, dos niños que jugaban a pelota... Todos les saludaban amablemente al pasar aun cuando no los conociesen de nada.

Caminaron hasta la playa y pasearon por ella. Ron jamás había estado en una playa. Las vacaciones siempre las había pasado en la Madriguera, con excepción del verano que estuvo en Egipto, y aún así estuvieron visitando las Pirámides o la Esfinge, nada de pisar la arena de una playa y bañarse en el agua. Y sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, llevando un bañador y una camiseta sin mangas. Hermione, por su parte, se había puesto un vestido blanco corto que dejaba ver, por debajo, un bikini. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño.

Tras un breve paseo, sacaron unas toallas de una bolsa y las extendieron sobre la arena. Ron se quitó la camiseta y Hermione le puso un poco de protección solar hecha a base de una poción muy efectiva que lo protegería de los rayos de sol. Puede que no quisiese practicar magia, pero desde luego dudaba de la efectividad de las cremas solares muggles. Y Ron estaba demasiado blanco, no quería que pareciese un cangrejo al final del día.

Ron, por su parte, hizo lo propio y le extendió la poción por la espalda. Miró a su alrededor. Aún era pronto y había poca gente en la playa. Tampoco es que quisiese hacer precisamente eso que se moría por hacer, pero nunca estaba de mal jugar un poco. Por ello, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novia, que ya tenía suficiente poción aplicada, le daba pequeños besos en su cuello.

—Ron, ¿te has vuelto loco? —dijo ella, sonriendo —. No vamos a hacer eso, aquí, ¿vale?

Ron desistió enseguida. Ya habían sido numerosas las ocasiones fallidas, así que no iba a insistir más. Se sentó en la toalla y contempló el mar. Por desgracia, se dio cuenta de que algo había crecido dentro de su bañador mientras intentaba seducir a Hermione.

—Esto... creo que me voy a dar un baño.

—Ron, tienes que esperar a que la poción surta efecto, de lo contrario te quemarás la piel.

—Es que no puedo esperar, Hermione —y efectivamente, no podía esperar.

Corrió hacia el agua y se metió en ella, bastante fría, pero bueno, daba igual. Sin embargo, su erección no se había pasado. Quizás porque estaba demasiado excitado. No, cachondo era la palabra. O quizás porque no se había podido aliviar desde el día antes de haber tomado el vuelo, porque dado que Hermione no se mostraba muy dispuesta a hacerlo, esperando el dichoso y mágico momento en que estarían preparados, Ron se había convertido en un experto a la hora de aliviarse solo.

Nuevamente se dio cuenta de que aún era pronto y apenas había gente en el agua, aparte de que ya se había alejado un poco de la orilla. Por ello bajó su mano disimuladamente y se rozó la entrepierna. Soltó un gemido involuntario, pero por suerte no había nadie para escucharlo.

—¿Ron? —saludó una voz familiar.

—¡Señor Wilkins! —gritó el muchacho, rojo de vergüenza mientras quitaba la mano de su entrepierna. Por suerte, el agua estaba lo bastante turbia como para que no se viese lo que su mano estaba haciendo debajo de ella.

Wendell Wilkins estaba sobre una tabla de surf. Sin embargo, no había olas aquella mañana, por lo que supuso que el hombre sólo quería nadar un rato sobre la tabla. Llevaba puesto, además, una extraña prenda negra que le cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó el hombre, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

—¿Yo? Nada, sólo disfrutaba del baño —contestó Ron lo más inocente posible.

—Ya, por supuesto —dijo el señor Wilkins, aunque se podía notar que sabía perfectamente lo que Ron estaba haciendo —. ¿Así que disfrutando del primer baño?

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. Permítame una pregunta... ¿Qué es eso? —dijo señalando la prenda negra.

—¿Esto? Es un traje de neopreno, chico, ¿nunca antes habías visto uno? —Ron negó con la cabeza —. Sirve para protegerse de las bajas temperaturas, ya que los surfistas pasamos buena parte del tiempo dentro del agua fría. ¿Has hecho surf alguna vez? No, me imagino que no si no sabes lo que es un traje de neopreno —dijo mientras reía —. ¿Te gustaría probar? Hay un puesto de alquiler de tablas en la playa y empieza a haber olas. Vamos, te gustará.

El señor Wilkins nadó con la tabla en dirección a la orilla. Ron observó como se iba alejando. Hermione le había dicho que a su padre, cuando era el señor Granger, le habría encantado hacer surf estando en Australia. Se ve que Hermione había decidido cumplir con el deseo de su padre. Aun a pesar de no haber practicado surf en su vida, Ron pensó que no sería tan difícil, de modo que se echó a nadar hacia la orilla.

Una vez allí, el señor Wilkins eligió una tabla para él, las cuales, efectivamente, se podían alquilar. También le prestaron un traje de neopreno. A lo lejos, Ron vio que Hermione tomaba el sol, pero no se percató de que Ron estaba con su padre ni de lo que iban a hacer.

—Bien, esto es bastante sencillo, Ron. Primero nos subiremos a la tabla en el agua. Nadaremos un poco con ella. Como ves, empieza a haber olas, así que en cuanto cojas un poco de práctica sobre la tabla, probaremos a coger algunas olas.

Ron hizo como el señor Wilkins le dijo que hiciese. Sin embargo, como muchas cosas en la vida, era muy fácil decirlo, pero muy difícil hacerlo. Cada vez que intentaba subirse a la tabla, esta volcaba. Y cuando por fin estaba sobre ella, esta se bamboleaba peligrosamente. Tras varios intentos, logró estabilizarse sobre ella. Después de nadar un poco, el señor Wilkins creyó oportuno el empezar a coger olas. Primero empezó él para enseñarle a Ron cómo hacerlo. Y la verdad era que, para su edad, lo hacía bastante bien. En cuanto se disponía a coger una ola, se ponía de pie en la tabla y se deslizaba sobre la ola de manera elegante. Mientras que otras personas más jóvenes lo intentaban y se caían, el señor Wilkins dominaba las olas con auténtica maestría para haber estado practicando ese deporte apenas desde hacía un año, que él supiese. De repente se imaginó al señor Granger yendo a alguna playa de Inglaterra a practicar surf, soñando con este lugar.

—¡Vamos, Ron! ¡Inténtalo! —gritó el señor Wilkins.

Ron lo intentó, por supuesto. Pero si ya era difícil subirse a la tabla, no digamos querer ponerse de pie y menos subirse a una ola. Perdió la cuenta del número de veces que se cayó de la tabla, así como de las olas a las que intentó subirse. Tampoco es que esperase dominar aquella práctica desde un principio, aquello era absurdo, pero al menos esperaba lograrlo, ya que le estaba gustando y mucho. Finalmente, consiguió, aunque por apenas unos segundos, ponerse de pie en la tabla y subirse a una ola antes de caerse y ser engullida por ella.

El señor Wilkins se acercó hasta él, riendo de manera alegre.

—Lo has conseguido.

—Anda ya, pero si me he caído —dijo Ron mientras se sujetaba a la tabla.

—Para ser tu primera vez no estado mal. Creo que podemos dejarlo por hoy. Volvamos a la orilla.

Regresaron y clavaron las tablas en la arena, además de quitarse parte del traje de neopreno hasta la cintura. El señor Wilkins pidió unas cervezas de un bar de playa cercano y le pasó una a Ron. Este, acostumbrado a la cerveza de mantequilla, no se hacía a aquella bebida muggle, pero trató de disimularlo. El señor Wilkins estaba siendo muy amable con él.

—Y dime, ¿de dónde sois tú y Hermione?

—De Inglaterra. Llevamos poco tiempo saliendo, como un mes, más o menos.

—¿Un mes y ya vais de viaje a Australia? Vaya, debéis de quereros mucho. Cuando Monica y yo llevábamos un mes... —dijo el señor Wilkins, aunque de repente se cayó, como si hubiese algo que no recordase.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Ron.

—Yo... Nada, es que de repente me he acordado de algo que hacía tiempo que no recordaba. De cuando vivía en Inglaterra.

—¿Usted también es de allí?

—Oh, sí. Monica y yo nos conocimos allí, por supuesto. Es sólo que llevamos tanto tiempo viviendo aquí que prácticamente he olvidado mi vida en Inglaterra. Casi como si fuese... una vida pasada.

—Entiendo —Ron no pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez, los recuerdos de cuando era el señor Granger estaban volviendo de alguna manera a Wendell Wilkins —. ¿Por qué vinieron aquí?

—Pues verás, Monica y yo coincidíamos en lo mucho que nos gustaba Australia, aunque a mí más que a ella. Ella siempre dice que vino aquí por lo enamorada que está de mí —y sonrió avergonzado —. El caso es que, después de un tiempo juntos, nos decidimos. Nos trasladamos aquí y nos casamos en la playa, en una pequeña ceremonia privada.

—¿Tienen hijos?

—No, la verdad es que no. Nunca nos planteamos tenerlos, aunque a Monica le habría encantado. Es su pequeña espinita clavada, aunque esto le encanta. Yo la verdad pienso que, de haber tenido hijos en Inglaterra, probablemente no estaría aquí ahora, así que me alegro de ello. Aunque no se lo digas a Monica.

Ron sonrió ante la gracia, aunque interiormente no se lo podía creer. Básicamente el señor Wilkins le acababa de confesar que su sueño de vivir en Australia se habría ido a pique de haber tenido hijos. Se preguntaba si aquel era un pensamiento puramente propio de Wendell Wilkins o del señor Granger, porque de ser del segundo, no podía creerse que le echase la culpa a Hermione de haber destrozado su mayor sueño. De todos modos, los niños siempre acababan con los sueños de los padres, porque ellos prefieren volcarse en la educación de sus hijos y ponerlos por delante de sus aspiraciones. Pensó un momento en sus padres y en todos los sueños que él y sus hermanos debían de haberles roto. Quizás los de su padre, porque habiendo tenido siete hijos, estaba seguro de que el sueño de su madre era el de formar una gran familia, cosa que finalmente había logrado.

—Se hace tarde y Monica debe de estar preguntándose dónde estoy, igual que Hermione contigo. Volvamos a casa, mañana podemos volver a intentarlo si quieres.

—Claro, sería genial.

Efectivamente, ya era casi de noche, por lo que volvieron a la calle Wood. Hermione debía de haberse ido hace un buen rato, seguramente preguntándose dónde narices se había metido su novio, de modo que Ron volvió al apartamento. En cuanto entró por la puerta, tras despedirse de Wendell, vio que Hermione estaba en la cocina.

—¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada, podías haberme avisado y... Ay dios mío.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, sin entender nada. Lo cierto es que se notaba un poco acalorado y le picaba parte del cuerpo, pero no le dio importancia.

—Mírate en el espejo, anda.

Caminó hasta un espejo que se encontraba colgado en la pared. Casi se lleva un susto al mirarse. La poción protectora no debió de surtir el efecto deseado, por culpa de haberse metido tan pronto en el agua, pues tanto sol había hecho que se le quemase la piel. En concreto, la mitad de su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la cintura, estaba completamente roja, a juego con su cabello.

—Oh, mierda...

—Ven aquí, anda, por suerte también llevo una poción para las quemaduras producidas por el sol.

Subieron hasta su habitación, donde Hermione sacó un pequeño frasco de un maletín y cuyo contenido empezó a extender por el quemado torso de Ron, así como en sus brazos y espalda. La poción producía un relajante efecto en el joven.

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

—He estado con tu padre —confesó él.

—¿Qué, en serio? —la joven paró por un momento de aplicar la poción —¿Qué habéis hecho?

—Es surfista, ¿sabes? Y uno de los mejores, por lo que he visto en la playa. Me ha enseñado a surfear, aunque yo más bien lo he intentado, me falta práctica. Después estuvimos hablando y bebiendo cerveza, así que se nos echó el tiempo encima.

—Vaya... ¿y de qué hablásteis?

—Pues... Bueno, resulta que recuerda haber vivido en Inglaterra y conocido a tu madre allí. ¿Crees que es un pensamiento de Wendell o un recuerdo de tu padre?

—No tengo ni idea, la verdad. Podría ser, tampoco me planteé darles un pasado ni nada cuando decidí borrarles la memoria, simplemente pensé que no lo recordarían o que creerían haber vivido toda su vida en Australia. ¿Y qué más te ha dicho?

—Pues que se vino a vivir aquí con tu madre y que no tienen hijos —le pareció conveniente no decirle nada acerca del hecho de que Wendell no quería tener hijos porque lo habría considerado un impedimento para llevar a cabo su sueño.

—Eso ya lo sabía, la verdad. ¿Algo más? —Ron negó con la cabeza —. Bueno, al menos has pasado tiempo con él. Coges práctica para cuando descubra que salimos juntos.

Los dos rieron. Hermione había terminado de aplicar la poción. Ahora simplemente se dedicaba a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por el pecho de Ron, acariciándolo. Finalmente, este se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Su manos se entrelazaron con las de ella y los besos pasaron a ser más largos, pero por desgracia, a pesar de que Hermione le había puesto la poción, a Ron todavía le dolía la piel quemada.

—Ay, ay, ¡ay! —se quejó él. Hermione le había rodeado los hombros con sus brazos, haciéndole daño. Al instante, ella sonrió.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento.

—Ah, no, no, no, aguantaré el dolor.

—Ron, no puedes hacerlo. Y será mejor que descanses, te has pasado todo el día practicando surf, debes de estar agotado. Tranquilo, sé que tienes muchas ganas, pero el momento llegará.

Le dio un beso y bajó a la cocina. Ron tuvo que resignarse. Al menos Hermione le comprendía y sabía que estaba desesperado por hacer el amor con ella.

* * *

_**Nota del autor: Le llaman Bodhi**__ (Point Break, 1991), es una película de Kathryn Bigelow protagonizada por Keanu Reeves, Patrick Swayze y Lori Petty. Aunque la película es de género de acción y crimen, he decidido utilizarla como título para este capítulo por estar centrada en el surf y porque el protagonista (Reeves) es un agente del FBI que se infiltra en un grupo de atracadores surfistas para investigarlos, de modo que he puesto a Ron intentando averiguar cosas acerca del señor Wilkins, teniendo para ello que practicar surf, como una especie de infiltrado._

_La calle Wood es en verdad una calle cercana a la playa de Manly._


	3. Las mujeres perfectas

**3**

**Las mujeres perfectas**

A la mañana siguiente, Ron estaba plenamente recuperado y su piel había vuelto a un estado normal. Aquel día Hermione trataría de acercarse a sus padres, concretamente a su madre y ver qué tal le iba como Monica Wilkins. Ron, por su parte, iría de nuevo a la playa a seguir practicando surf junto a Wendell, para así, de paso, intentar averiguar algo más de su vida en Australia.

Tras haber desayunado, llamaron a la puerta. En cuanto Hermione abrió, vio que su padre se encontraba allí.

—Buenos días, Hermione. Venía a avisarte de que Monica quiere invitarte a nuestra casa, para que conozcas también al resto de mujeres del barrio. Y bueno, yo venía a llevarme a Ron para que siga practicando con el surf.

—Claro, por supuesto. ¡Ron, es Wendell!

—¡Voy enseguida!

Ron llegó hasta la puerta de entrada, ataviado ya con su bañador y su camiseta blanca sin mangas. En cuanto Wendell lo vio se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido.

—Esto... Pero si ayer estabas más rojo que un cangrejo, ¿cómo has podido recuperarte tan rápido?

Hermione y Ron se miraron. Ni siquiera habían contado con la posibilidad de que Wendell se preguntase acerca de la pronta recuperación de Ron. Confiaban en que, como ya era de noche cuando se fueron de la playa, no se habría percatado de la rojez de Ron. Pero sí que se había fijado.

—Esto... Un remedio casero de mi abuela. Mano de santo. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí... claro.

Los dos se marcharon en dirección a la playa. Hermione, por su parte, salió de la casa y se dirigió al hogar de los Wilkins. Una vez allí, llamó a la puerta. Su madre abrió enseguida.

—¡Hermione! Qué alegría verte. Me imagino que Wendell te habrá avisado, ¿no? Pero no te quedes ahí, mujer. Anda pasa, pasa.

Hermione entró en la casa. Las casas de la calle Wood eran totalmente distintas unas de las otras, por lo que Hermione pudo comprobar que el hogar de los Wilkins seguía una disposición muy distinta a la casa donde Ron y ella se hospedaban. No obstante, pudo comprobar que la cocina era de estilo americano, cosa que su madre siempre decía que querría de vivir en este sitio.

Y en cuanto a Monica, no tenía nada que ver con su madre salvo por el hecho de que tenían el mismo físico. Su madre siempre había sido una persona bastante seria y formal. Quería a su hija, por supuesto, y siempre se había mostrado cariñosa con ella, pero Jean Granger, ante todo, era una mujer a la que le parecía vital comportarse. Y ese comportamiento y formalidad lo extrapolaba a su forma de vestir, siempre con colores sobrios, faldas que llegaban a la rodilla y rebecas. Casi como si pareciese una institutriz.

Sin embargo, Monica Wilkins era todo lo contrario. Se la notaba muy vivaracha, siempre en movimiento y muy habladora. Además, vestía pantalones vaqueros cortos que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas y camisetas sin mangas. Su pelo, normalmente recogido en un moño cuando era Jean Granger, estaba suelto, cayendo en bucles y muy brillante.

—Y dime, ¿os gusta esto a ti y a Ron? —preguntó Monica.

—Oh, sí, desde luego. Es muy bonito. Quizás nos quedemos un poco más de tiempo. Ron está aprendiendo a surfear, gracias a Wendell, y la verdad es que le gusta.

—Todo el mundo que surfea en estas playas tiene ganas de más, querida. Haréis bien en quedaros, claro que si tenéis problemas para quedaros en algún sitio, porque se os acabe el alquiler de vuestra casa, os podéis quedar aquí, sin ningún problema.

Hermione sonrió. Al menos en eso Jean Granger y Monica Wilkins eran idénticas, en lo acogedoras que podían llegar a ser.

—Wendell me ha dicho que ibas a presentarme al resto de mujeres de la calle.

—Sí, así es. Verás, una vez a la semana las mujeres nos reunimos para hablar y conversar acerca de nuestros temas, de modo que me pareció bien que te unieses a nosotras, aunque sea sólo por una vez. No te preocupes, son muy simpáticas y te encantarán.

Al rato, las susodichas empezaron a llegar y, una a una, un total de cuatro, fueron presentadas a Hermione.

Primero estaba Linda Stevens, una mujer bajita y regordeta que llevaba un floreado vestido. Luego Amanda Henderson, alta y espigada con un estilo similar a Monica. Heather Adams, de estatura media y delgada. Y, por último, Carol Jones. De las cuatro mujeres, esta era la única que inspiraba cierta desconfianza hacia Hermione, aunque no sabía por qué. Carol era una mujer alta de pelo negro. Vestía unos vaqueros largos y una camiseta negra, pero parecía estar rodeada de un aura que inspirase desconfianza.

—¿Así que nueva en el barrio, no es así? —preguntó la tal Carol.

—Sí, aunque sólo por una semana —dijo Hermione.

—Una semana o quizás más, según me ha dicho ella —confesó Monica. Ante esto, Carol rio con un deje de ironía que Hermione detectó al instante.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Wendell se encontraban en la playa, ataviados ya con sus trajes de neopreno y sobre sus tablas de surf. Aún era pronto y apenas había olas.

—Sigo sin entender cómo has podido recuperarte tan rápido —Wendell seguía sin entender nada.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es una crema especial que hace mi abuela. Utilizar hierbas medicinales y demás cosas de las que yo no tengo ni idea. Secretos de abuelas, ya sabes —dijo Ron. Confiaba en que, cuando Wendell recuperase su verdadera identidad, entendería perfectamente que hubiese utilizado una poción para aliviar las quemaduras.

—Y dime, respecto a lo que pasó ayer, cuando nos encontramos en el agua... —Wendell no terminó la frase, aunque quería dar a entender algo.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —mintió Ron. Claro que sabía a lo que Wendell se refería. A lo mejor había llegado a oír el gemido involuntario que soltó en medio del agua.

—Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero. Te estabas... aliviando. Te estabas tocando. Quizás si no hubiese aparecido, tal vez te habrías empezado a masturbar. ¿Hermione y tú tenéis... problemas conyugales.

Ron miró a Wendell. La verdad es que no sabía qué contestarle. Por un lado era Wendell Wilkins, una identidad falsa que Hermione había creado y que, según la impresión que le había dado, gustaba de hacer amistades demasiado pronto y meterse donde no le llamaban. Pero por otro lado, debajo de esa fachada, estaba el señor Granger, el padre de Hermione. Y se sentía cómodo diciéndole que aún no había practicado sexo con su hija.

—Bueno, verás... Llevamos poco tiempo saliendo y aún no hemos...

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Y supongo que ella te habrá dicho el momento adecuado llegará, ¿no? —Ron asintió, sorprendido —. Monica era igual. Lo siento, Ron, pero tendrás que esperar. Yo lo hice. Y aunque ese momento no te parecerá ni mágico ni especial, porque lo llevarás esperando desde mucho tiempo atrás, para ellas sí que lo será. Así que déjalas que disfruten. Y no te preocupes, se nota que Hermione te quiere.

Ron sonrió. Desde luego aún no se habían dicho esas palabras, pero si el padre de Hermione se lo decía, aun cuando en ese momento se tratase de otra persona, entonces tendría que creerlo.

—Dime, ¿querrás tener hijos con ella? —preguntó Wendell.

—Pues... —la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, o no lo había meditado muy a fondo. Tan sólo llevaba saliendo como un mes con Hermione, tampoco es que fuese a planificar al detalle su futuro con ella, no sabía qué podía pasar en el futuro. A lo mejor acababan rompiendo o algo así, aunque Ron lo dudaba. Pensó en Harry, que sí deseaba tener hijos, pero Ron pensó que se debía al deseo de Harry de tener la familia que nunca había tenido—. Supongo que sí. No creo que tenga aptitudes para ser padre, o que vaya a ser uno ejemplar, pero me gustaría tener un par de críos a los que poder criar y llamar hijos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando las leves ondulaciones que se producían en el agua. Aún faltaba tiempo para las primeras olas de la mañana.

—Creo que Monica me odia por ello, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Por no tener hijos. Ella quiso tenerlos cuando estábamos en Inglaterra. Pero yo, no sé cómo, la convencí de lo contrario. Vinimos aquí, hicimos nuestra vida, nos divertimos... Y para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ya éramos demasiado mayores como para tener un hijo. Creo que Monica jamás me perdonará eso, aunque lo disimula bastante bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis viviendo aquí? —a Ron no le cuadraban las cuentas. Suponía que debían estar por lo menos desde hace un año, pero Wendell hablaba como si llevasen casi toda una vida.

—Pues... unos quince años, si no recuerdo mal.

¡¿Quince años?! Eso era imposible. ¿O Hermione les había hecho creer que llevaban viviendo en Australia todo ese tiempo?

—Mira, ya empieza a haber olas. ¿Listo? —preguntó Wendell.

Ron asintió y se lanzaron a por ellas.

En cuanto a Hermione, esta seguía en casa de los Wilkins, rodeada por Monica y sus amigas. Pronto aprendió cosas de cada una, sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles, así como el lugar que ocupaba cada una en aquel grupo. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que sus conversaciones giraban en torno a sus vidas, sus matrimonios y sus quehaceres diarios, los cuales, en su mayoría, eran sobre cocina.

Hermione miró a su madre. Jean Granger había sido siempre la perfecta ama de casa, la cual era capaz de mantener todo en perfecto orden, pero sin olvidar que también tenía un trabajo fuera del hogar. Durante toda su vida, Hermione fue instruida por su madre en la capacidad de decidir por sí misma y hacer lo que ella más desease, algo que Hermione siempre le había agradecido.

En ese sentido, Monica era muy parecida a Jean. Sin embargo, era más... digamos suelta. Aunque esas mujeres hablaban de sus matrimonios, lo hacían siempre en el sentido de querer ridiculizar a sus maridos. Si hablaban de sus vidas, era para contarse los últimos cotilleos, poner verdes a otras mujeres o hablar de sexo. Y en cuanto a la cocina, Hermione casi prefirió no entrar en la conversación, pues Heather se había puesto a hablar de alimentos que eran perfectos como afrodisíacos. Por lo visto, aquellas mujeres pensaban en sexo y mucho.

—Y dinos, Hermione ¿qué tal es Ron en la cama? —preguntó Amanda.

Hermione ya les había hablado a las chicas de Ron, ayudada un poco por Monica, que no había obviado el detalle acerca de que tenía un culo muy mono, algo que hizo avergonzar a Hermione. Su madre jamás habría dicho semejante cosa. Jamás.

—Bueno, pues... esto... Nosotros...

—Me parece que todavía no lo han hecho —confesó Carol de manera incisiva antes de dar un sorbo al margarita que estaba bebiendo. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar seriamente a Carol mientras el resto de mujeres la contemplaban a ella.

—¿Es eso cierto, Hermione? —preguntó Linda.

—Pues sí, llevamos poco tiempo saliendo y queremos esperar al momento oportuno.

—El momento oportuno —bufó Carol —. Eso es una estupidez, cielo. Te puedo decir que ese chico está deseando hacer el amor contigo. Por el momento, seguro que ahora sólo puede aliviarse por sí mismo.

—No seas tan cruel, Carol. Wendell y yo también esperamos al momento oportuno y acabó siendo algo mágico —dijo Monica, defendiendo a Hermione.

—Lo que tú digas, Monica —dijo Carol.

—Si me disculpáis, quiero ir un momento al baño —confesó Hermione.

Se levantó y subió las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba. En realidad no quería ir al baño de ninguna manera, pero quería alejarse un momento de aquel torbellino o, de lo contrario, se lanzaría contra Carol. Por suerte pudo relajarse y se dispuso a ir abajo.

Entonces, pasó delante de una puerta entreabierta y no pudo evitar oír un ruido, una pequeña melodía. Entró lentamente en la habitación y lo vio, el origen de aquella melodía. Sobre un tocador había una pequeña caja de música abierta, con una bailarina dando vueltas sobre ella. Pero no era una caja de música cualquiera, sino la caja de música de su madre, la que siempre tenía sobre su tocador y la cual a Hermione siempre la había gustado oír desde que era pequeña.

No podía creerlo. Su madre se había llevado esa caja, aun cuando Hermione no planificó ese tipo de cosas. Aquello quería decir, sin duda, que sus padres mantenían conexiones con su vida pasada. Se quedó un rato escuchando la música antes de salir. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver a Linda ante la puerta.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Yo... Escuché la caja de música y no pude evitar quedarme un rato, lo siento.

—Tranquila, mujer, yo también creo que es una melodía preciosa. En realidad quería decirte algo. Es sobre Carol. Ándate con cuidado con ella.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Verás, es un poco... buscona. Tiene marido, sí, pero le gusta tontear con otros hombres. Lo hace con todos... salvo con mi Alan —dijo, pensativa —. Ya lo ha hecho con Wendell, aunque Monica la conoce bien y sabe que no hará ninguna tontería. Pero a Carol le gustan jovencitos.

Hermione asintió, tomando en cuenta la advertencia de Linda. Por supuesto, sabía que Carol no era de fiar.

Mientras tanto en ese momento, en la playa, Ron y Wendell descansaban después de haber practicado surf. Para haber sido su primer día, Ron no lo había hecho tan mal. Sin embargo, parecía haber algo que preocupaba a Wendell, pues más de una vez se había caído de la tabla mientras intentaba deslizarse por una ola.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, es sólo que... no puedo dejar de pensar en todo este asunto de los hijos. Verás, tengo un sueño que se repite. Estoy en una casa, al lado de Monica. Los dos vamos vestidos de manera muy formal y nos disponemos a tomar el té. Monica llama a alguien, pero no oigo el nombre. Hay fotos en la repisa de la chimenea y en una mesa cercana. Muestran a una chica de pelo castaño, una joven, aunque no puedo verle bien la cara. A veces está sola, a veces con uno de nosotros o con los dos. Cada cuadro muestra a la misma chica en diferentes etapas de su vida: siendo un bebé, una niña, una adolescente... Y entonces, comienza a desaparecer, quedando los cuadros vacíos o sólo con nosotros. Tras eso me despierto y estoy aquí.

Ron miró a Wendell. Desde luego estaba soñando con Hermione, estando en alguna parte, quizás su casa de Inglaterra. Aunque no entendía a qué venía lo de que Hermione desapareciese de las fotos. ¿Significaba la pérdida de memoria y, por tanto, la pérdida de su hija?

—Se hace tarde, Ron, mejor que volvamos ya.

Regresaron a la calle Wood. Como Hermione debía de seguir en casa de los Wilkins, Ron y Wendell fueron hacia allá. Efectivamente, las mujeres de la calle Wood seguían en la casa.

—Vaya, así que este es el famoso Ron, ¿verdad? —preguntó Carol —. Carol Jones, vecina del barrio. Encantada de conocerte. Una pena que vayáis a estar tan poco tiempo.

—Esto... sí, claro —dijo Ron, algo confuso por el interés de aquella desconocida en él.

—Nosotros nos vamos ya. Monica, gracias por todo —dijo Hermione bruscamente. Cogió a Ron del brazo y salieron rápidamente de la casa.

Al instante, llegaron a su propia casa.

—¿A qué había venido eso? Ni siquiera me habían presentado al resto.

—Esa mujer es peligrosa. Me han dicho que es una buscona.

—Vaya, ¿crees que intentará seducirme? —preguntó Ron, dibujando una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿A ti? No, la verdad es que estoy tranquila. Quien me preocupa es mi padre, temo que esa mujer vaya detrás de él. Vamos a tener que ir con mucho cuidado.

—Hermione, ¿por qué simplemente no les devuelves a su estado original en vez de estar preocupándote por esas cosas?

—Porque... creo que es pronto, ¿vale? Todavía necesito un poco de tiempo. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Has hablado de algo con mi padre?

—Lo cierto es que sí.

Ron fue a la cocina para coger una botella de agua de la nevera.

—Dice que tiene un sueño recurrente, que está en una casa junto a tu madre, que ve muchas fotos en las que sale una chica, la cual va desapareciendo de repente. ¿Crees que se refiere a ti?

Hermione, tras oír eso, se llevó a la mano a la boca mientras dibujaba una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

—Eso fue lo que pasó cuando les borré la memoria. Desaparecí de todas las fotografías, de todos sus recuerdos. Madre mía, debe ser una manifestación de la vida pasada de mi padre, está recordando cosas inconscientemente. ¿Te ha dicho algo más? —Ron se dispuso a hablar, pero enseguida se calló — ¿Ron? ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

—No —mintió él.

—Ron... —dijo ella, de forma severa.

—Hay algo. Algo que dijo tu padre ayer. Sobre lo de tener hijos. Al parecer nunca quiso tenerlos. Dijo... Dijo que, de haber llegado a tenerlos, su sueño de venir aquí jamás se habría cumplido.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos.

—Hermione, lo más seguro es que sea un pensamiento de Wendell.

—Por supuesto que es un pensamiento de Wendell, Ron. Mi padre jamás me echaría la culpa por haberle impedido cumplir su sueño. Mi padre me quiere. Si Wendell Wilkins piensa eso es porque yo le hice pensar eso. Si deseaba con toda su alma venir a vivir aquí, ¿porque iba a querer tener hijos?

—¿Tú le pusiste en la cabeza esa idea, Hermione? —preguntó Ron.

No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente había establecido las pautas para que llegasen aquí, no les había llenado la cabeza de objetivos, metas, deseos, sueños... En ninguno momento se le había ocurrido tal cosa, supuso que Wendell y Monica Wilkins desarrollarían sus propios sueños. O tal vez no, teniendo en cuenta que su mayor sueño iba a cumplirse. ¿Qué quería eso decir? ¿Que su padre la odiaba por haber roto su sueño? ¿Que sus padres estaban recordando cosas de su vida pasada?

De repente, llamaron a la puerta, evitando a Hermione el tener que contestar. Abrió la puerta. Fuera estaban Monica y Wendell. Ron se asomó también a la puerta.

—Hola, chicos. La verdad es que queríamos decíroslo antes, pero con todos delante no nos pareció bien. ¿Os gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros mañana? En nuestra casa —dijo Monica.

—Esto... Sí, claro, será un placer —dijo Hermione.

—Perfecto, pues. A las nueve —dijo Wendell, sonriendo —. Hasta mañana.

Los Wilkins se marcharon y Hermione cerró la puerta. Ron la miró.

—Aún no me has contestado.

—Estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir. Buenas noches, Ron.

El muchacho vio cómo se alejaba mientras subía las escaleras. Por un momento se propuso seguirla, pero en vez de eso se quedó a dormir en el sofá, intuyendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

* * *

_**Nota del autor: Las mujeres perfectas**__ (The Stepford wives), es una novela de Ira Levin que narra la sospechosa vida de los habitantes de Stepford, Connecticut, donde las mujeres son, literalmente, perfectas en todos los sentidos, haciéndose evidente que Stepford guarda un secreto en el que los maridos de estas mujeres perfectas están implicados. La novela ha tenido hasta cuatro adaptaciones entre cine y televisión, siendo la última la dirigida por Frank Oz en 2004 y protagonizada por Nicole Kidman, Matthew Brodderick, Beth Midler y Christopher Walken._

_He querido utilizar esta película para el título del capítulo porque me imagino a las mujeres que aparecen como perfectas a su manera, amén de que Jean Granger ha sido convertida en una mujer muy distinta a ella, aunque depende de si perfecta o no._

_Jean es el segundo nombre de Hermione. Normalmente, en Harry Potter, los primogénitos llevan el nombre de su padre o madre (dependiendo de si son chico o chica) como segundo nombre, por lo que, en teoría, el nombre de la madre de Hermione debería ser Jean. No obstante, este no es un dato confirmado._


	4. La cena de los idiotas

**Advertencia:** rating cambiado a **T** por, bueno, os imagináis por qué. Pero todo muy light, ¿eh?, que nadie se asuste.

* * *

**4**

**La cena de los idiotas**

Hermione y Ron se preparaban para ir a cenar con los Wilkins. Mientras la joven se retocaba un poco, Ron no acertaba con las camisas. Finalmente, minutos después, salían de su casa con dirección a la de los Wilkins. Ron llevaba una botella de vino, porque Hermione le había dicho que, cuando a alguien le invitaban a una cena, lo mínimo que podía hacer era llevar una botella de vino.

Llamaron al timbre. Los Wilkins aparecieron en la puerta, vestidos para salir. Monica llevaba un vestido negro largo, mientras que Wendell se había puesto una camisa y una americana encima. Informales pero elegantes.

—Buenas noches, chicos. Ya sé que os dijimos que cenaríamos en casa, pero no me ha dado tiempo a preparar algo decente, de modo que saldremos a cenar fuera, hay un restaurante que nos gustaría que conocieseis —dijo Monica.

Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento, pero no pusieron pegas. Para Ron era perfecto, porque eso implicaba que los postres tendrían azúcar. A Hermione, sin embargo, le había encantado volver a probar la comida de su madre. Sin embargo, fueron junto con los Wilkins hasta un coche, alargado y de color granate, que había aparcado frente a la casa.

—Iremos en coche —anunció Wendell —, ya que el restaurante se encuentra en la ciudad. Así podréis ver cómo conducen en Australia.

Los cuatro subieron, Wendell y Ron delante y Monica y Hermione detrás. Ron pensó que no estaba mal esto de ir en coche, pues total ya había viajado en el Ford Anglia de su padre, incluso conducido. Hermione, por su parte, se alegró de volver a ver conducir a su padre, ya que, cuando estaban en Inglaterra, su padre era un conductor ejemplar.

Wendell metió el contacto, puso la primera con la palanca de cambios y, al instante, pegó un acelerón. Ron y Hermione quedaron pegados al asiento, mientras Wendell y Monica reían a carcajadas, convertidos en dos personas totalmente distintas, llevadas por la euforia de la velocidad y la carretera.

En menos de cinco segundos llegaron al final de la calle Wood. Wendell dio un volantazo y giró a la derecha. Minutos después ya había tomado la autopista. De vez en cuando pitaba a los otros conductores y gritaba cosas como _Quita de en medio, payaso_ o _¿Estás ciego o qué? ¡Largo de la carretera!_ Ron y Hermione tenían miedo de decir o hacer algo por temor a encolerizar aún más a Wendell, mientras que Monica reía y parecía una colegiala que estuviese loca por un conductor macarra.

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Wendell había pegado un frenazo y ya se encontraban en la ciudad.

—Ha estado bien, ¿eh? —preguntó Wendell a Ron y Hermione — ¿Os habéis asustado?

—No, qué va —dijeron ambos al unísono, totalmente blancos.

El restaurante al que iban a cenar se llamaba Bayswater Brasserie. Wendell les había dicho que era un restaurante donde preparaban típica cocina australiana y que les iba a encantar. Los jóvenes sólo pensaban en cómo iban a decirles que volverían a casa por su cuenta, para no echar toda la cena en el coche.

Tras recibirles, los sentaron en una mesa circular, rodeada en parte por un sillón. La mesa estaba finamente decorada, con una vela en una botella en el medio y con platos, copas, cubiertos y servilletas perfectamente dispuestos.

—¿Saben ya qué van a tomar? —preguntó el camarero.

—Yo una cerveza —pidió Wendell.

—Para mí otra —dijo Monica.

El camarero miró a Ron, quien era observado por Hermione. ¿Qué iba a pedir? ¿Whisky de fuego? ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Hidromiel? Eran, así a bote pronto, las bebidas que más conocía. No quería cerveza, pues no le había gustado nada. Hermione, por su parte, temía otro numerito como el de las grageas Bertie Bott en el avión.

—A-agua —musitó Ron.

—Para mí también —dijo Hermione.

El camarero lo apuntó todo y se marchó. Los cuatro comensales, por su parte, miraron la carta para ver qué quería tomar. Al rato, llegó el camarero con las bebidas.

—Voy un momento al baño —anunció Ron.

Por desgracia, no vio llegar al camarero, de modo que, accidentalmente, puso un pie en el lugar menos indicado, haciendo que el camarero tropezase. La bandeja con las bebidas salió volando, estrellándose contra el suelo y haciendo que vasos y botellas se hiciesen añicos. El camarero, por su parte, acabó igualmente por los suelos.

—Oh, vaya, cuánto lo siento —se disculpó Ron, rojo de vergüenza.

Hermione se preguntó con resignación por qué tenía un novio tan patoso, mientras a Wendell y Monica querían que se los tragase la tierra, ya que todo el restaurante se los había quedado mirando.

—No se preocupe, caballero, son cosas que pasan. Les volveré a traer las bebidas —dijo el camarero.

Al rato, después de haberse limpiado el estropicio, el camarero llegó con las bebidas y tomó nota de lo que iban a querer.

—Bueno, así que un mes saliendo juntos y ya hacéis viajes a Australia. ¿Qué será cuando os caséis? ¿Viajar a la Luna? —preguntó Wendell mientras se reía de su chiste malo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Los magos aún no habían hallado la forma de viajar hasta allí, ¿no?

—En realidad estamos aquí porque buscamos a unas personas —confesó Hermione. Ron la miró extrañado, pues no pensaba que fuese a decir tal cosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a quién buscáis en un lugar tan alejado de Inglaterra, querida? —preguntó Monica.

—A mis padres. Se fueron hace un año y no han vuelto todavía. Me gustaría saber qué les ha pasado. Perdí contacto con ellos hace unos meses y estoy muy preocupada. Habría venido antes pero… Hubo asuntos en Inglaterra que me mantuvieron atada.

—Eso es muy triste, querida, ¿y por qué se fueron? —quiso saber Monica.

—Pues se jubilaron y quisieron irse a vivir aquí, pero desde hace unos meses no sé nada de ellos. Espero que estén bien.

—Seguro que sí, querida. La verdad es que aquí uno puede llegar a perder el norte. No te preocupes, seguro que tus padres están de viaje en alguna parte, visitando cosas y han perdido la noción del tiempo. Seguro que están bien —aseguró Wendell.

Hermione sonrió. Aquello había sido como las veces que su padre, cuando ella tenía un problema, generalmente relacionado con los exámenes, la consolaba y aseguraba que no había nada de preocuparse.

—¿Tenéis pensado visitar algo de Australia? —quiso saber Monica.

—Pues… No lo habíamos pensado, pero sí que nos gustaría. Por aprovechar y eso, aunque, teniendo que buscar a los padres de Hermione —comentó Ron.

—Oye, si queréis, podemos ir los cuatro de viaje. Conocemos los mejores sitios de Australia —dijo Wendell.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, sería fantástico, ¿no creéis? Podríamos viajar en carretera, sería muy emocionante —comentó Monica.

Ron palideció, imaginando un viaje en coche con Wendell al volante.

—La verdad es que sería genial. Tardaríamos menos y tendríamos más tiempo para encontrar a mis padres. De todos modos, ya hemos decidido que nos quedaremos más tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, cariño —dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa forzada.

Al rato, llegaron los platos. Por suerte, el camarero tuvo cuidado al llegar, para que no se repitiese el accidente de las bebidas.

Durante la cena, las anécdotas estaban a la orden del día.

—Y entonces apareció por la puerta… ¡Y no tenía ninguna quemadura! —dijo Wendell, refiriéndose a Ron y a su misteriosa recuperación.

—Vaya, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Recuerdo la primera vez que Wendell se quemó la piel. Estuvo días quejándose de que le dolía.

—Pues no sé… cosa de magia —dijo Ron mientras reía.

—Y eso no es todo. El primer día en la playa, le pillé en una situación bastante comprometedora.

—Sí, mejor que no hablemos de eso.

Wendell reía y reía, quizás llevado por todas las cervezas que se había tomado ya, las cuales habían sido unas cuantas. Sin embargo, de repente, se quedó mudo y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa un tanto estúpida.

—Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre?

—¿A mí? Nada, cielo, nada. Estoy perfectamente —dijo mientras sonreía y se llevaba un trozo del solomillo que estaba degustando a la boca.

Monica lo miró extrañada, pero prefirió no decir nada. Hermione intuía lo que estaba pasando, pues miró a Ron de reojo, el cual se había llevado la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón tan sólo hacía un momento.

—Ron, cariño, ¿me acompañas un momento al baño? No me encuentro muy bien.

—Por supuesto, Hermione. Vamos.

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hasta el pasillo de acceso a los lavabos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Yo? Perfectamente. Tan sólo no quería preguntarte delante de mis padres si habías hechizado a alguien de repente.

Ron palideció, como si de nuevo se encontrase en el coche conducido por Wendell.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Ron, que nos conocemos. Y he visto a más de una persona ser hechizada. Algo le has hecho a mi padre.

Ron desistió. Cuando se trataba de un enfrentamiento contra Hermione, ella era siempre la que ganaba. De repente le vinieron a la mente los entrenamientos del ED.

—Está bien… Le he lanzado una maldición Imperius.

—¿Que has hecho qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Aquí son muy restrictivos con esos temas, podrían llevarte a la cárcel.

—Pero no lo van a hacer, ¿vale? De todos modos, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que se fuera de la lengua? Y por si no te has dado cuenta, ya está borracho. ¿Quieres que coja el coche y nos matemos por su culpa? Admítelo, creo que he hecho bien.

—Está bien, creo que no está en sus plenas facultades, pero hay otras maneras. Y de todos modos, ¿qué era eso que iba a decir?

—Esto… Vaya, mejor que volvamos a la mesa o empezarán a sospechar.

Volvieron con los Wilkins, los cuales ya estaban terminando de cenar.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —preguntó Monica, preocupada.

—Sí, tranquila, todo perfecto. Sólo era un mareo, pero ya se me ha pasado.

Terminaron de cenar y después pidieron los postres, pero desde luego la cena ya había decaído bastante, pues había sido Wendell quien la había mantenido animada. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba bajo la maldición imperius de Ron, estaba callado, sonriendo tontamente.

Tras acabar, salieron fuera.

—Bueno, se ha hecho tarde y deberíamos volver ya a casa. Mañana mismo podemos irnos, no os tenéis que preocupar de nada, sólo estar listos. El viaje corre de nuestra cuenta —dijo Monica —Ron, ¿sabes conducir? Wendell no está en condiciones.

—Esto… Sí, claro. No hay problema.

Mientras Monica ayudaba a Wendell a sentarse en la parte de atrás, Ron jugueteaba con las llaves del coche. Hermione estaba muy cerca de él, pero ambos lo suficientemente apartados del coche como para que no les oyesen.

—Supongo que sabrás lo que haces, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí, Hermione. Ya conduje el coche de mi padre una vez.

—Ya, lo sé, pero eso no es un coche volador —confesó mientras señalaba el coche de su padre —. Y aparte, acabaste estrellándote contra el Sauce Boxeador. Mucha idea no debías tener.

—Todo saldrá bien, Hermione, no te preocupes. Y ahora, venga, arriba. Quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Se subieron al coche. Ron metió la llave en el contacto y puso la primera en la palanca de cambios. Cuando parecía que el coche iba a avanzar, dio un fuerte golpe hacia delante. Se había olvidado de quitar el freno de mano. Tras quitarlo, arrancó finalmente. Al principio iba dando pequeños frenazos, asustado, pero pronto se hizo a él. Tanto que, al final comenzó a pisar el acelerador.

—Ron, vas demasiado deprisa —avisó Hermione.

—Lo sé, pero… no sé. Es una sensación extraña. Como si fuese el rey de la carretera.

Hermione miró a su novio, asustada, mientras este mantenía la vista fija en la carretera y adoptaba una expresión chulesca.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. No sé por qué, pero en este país nos encanta conducir —dijo Monica.

Y vaya si les encantaba conducir. Tanto como a los policías australianos parar a los conductores. Y es que, efectivamente, un policía había parado a Ron.

—Oh, no, ¿y si nos descubre algo raro?

—Ron, no llevamos sustancias ilegales en el coche. ¿No las llevas, verdad? —preguntó Hermione, asustada.

—Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Hola, agente!

—¿Carnet de conducir? Y también los papeles del coche.

—Carnet… ¿de conducir? —preguntó Ron, sin entender.

Ron miró a Hermione, que cayó muy tarde en la cuenta. Ron no tenía carnet.

—Esto… Verá, agente… —explicó Ron.

—No hace falta que sigas, chaval. Sígueme, vamos a hacer una visita a la comisaría —de repente, Wendell vomitó en el asiento de atrás —. Y parece que su amigo no se encuentra bien del todo. Andando pues.

Ron no pudo argumentar nada. Habría sacado su varita, pero Monica estaba atenta a todo y tampoco quería borrarle la memoria, no vaya a ser que fuese peor. Arrancó de nuevo y siguió al policía, que iba motorizado. Minutos después estaban ya en la comisaría.

—De Inglaterra. ¿Y su pasaporte? Oiga, amigo, creo que va a tener que pasar la noche aquí —dijo el policía —. Ustedes pueden irse —dijo a Hermione y los Wilkins.

Un policía de la comisaría llevó a Ron al calabozo. El resto fue invitado a marcharse ya, después de haber tomado toda la información necesaria.

—Vaya, menudo palo. No te preocupes, querida, lo soltarán mañana por la mañana. Es lo típico —aseguró Monica.

—Estoy convencida de ello. ¿Volvéis al coche? Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Los Wilkins volvieron al coche mientras Hermione entraba en la comisaría. De buena gana habría dejado a Ron allí, pero también era cierto que no podían permitirse ningún retraso.

—Señorita, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, no hace falta que esté aquí —dijo el policía.

—Oh, no, yo creo que nos hemos olvidado de algo —sacó su varita y apuntó al policía, que miraba sin entender nada —. _Imperio_ —el policía quedó en trance —. Y ahora vas a sacar a mi novio del calabozo.

El policía obedeció. Tras hacer caso omiso de su compañero, que se preguntaba por qué sacaba al detenido, trajo de vuelta a Ron, que igualmente no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

—Perfecto. Ahora vuelve y quédate dentro. Pero antes… _Obliviate_.

Tras el borrado de memoria, el policía volvió dentro. Antes de marcharse, Hermione apuntó a un lugar que había en la pequeña oficina y, de repente, una cinta de vídeo voló hasta ella, la cinta con la grabación de lo que ocurría en la comisaría. Se la guardó en el bolso.

—Gracias —dijo Ron.

—Para el futuro, dime que te sacarás el carnet de conducir.

Volvieron a casa y dejaron a los Wilkins, quienes les dijeron de quedar a la mañana siguiente a primera hora para salir. Ron había deshecho la maldición imperius y Wendell volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

—¡Buenas noches, Ron! ¡Suerte esta noche! ¡Verás como lo consigues!

Hermione miraba a Ron si comprender nada, mientras este la arrastraba hasta su casa, deseando terminar la noche de una vez por todas. Una vez en su habitación, Hermione tenía ganas de saber cosas.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—No te entiendo. ¿El qué?

—Lo que ha dicho mi padre. Y también lo que iba a decir durante la cena. Ron, ¿te pasa algo?

Ron miró a su novia. Por un momento no iba a decir nada, dejar claro que todo iba bien y que eran muy felices. Pero también estaba harto, maldita sea.

—Hermione… Tu padre me pilló el otro día en la playa a punto de… masturbarme. Lo siento.

La joven reprimió una carcajada. Se imaginó que aquello debió ser bastante cómico.

—¿Y a qué vino eso?

—¿No te das cuenta? Hermione, yo te quiero. Y te respeto. Si quieres esperar a que sea el momento oportuno, entonces yo seré capaz de esperar… Pero soy un hombre, por Merlín. No te extrañe que haga… esas cosas.

Ron estaba rojo de vergüenza, mientras Hermione comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Lentamente, posó una mano sobre su pierna y empezó a acariciarla.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ron, sin entender nada.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues Hermione le besó en los labios. Al principio fue un beso corto, pero luego pasaron a uno más largo. Fue entonces cuando las manos de Ron comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de Hermione y a desnudarla lentamente, haciendo ella lo mismo. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban completamente desnudos y envueltos por las sábanas de la cama, sonriendo y besándose, abrazados.

Al rato, Ron estaba tirado sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos y tapando su desnudez con una sábana. Hermione se había ido a preparar algo de beber.

—Merlín, gracias —dijo Ron mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Hermione volvió con unos cócteles que había preparado. Los dos brindaron.

—Está bueno, ¿qué es?

—Margaritas, mi madre los hizo el otro día.

Siguieron bebiendo mientas, a veces, se daban pequeños besos.

—¿A qué ha venido lo de decirles a tus padres que, en realidad, estás buscando a tus desaparecidos padres? Creí que estábamos de vacaciones.

—Ya lo sé, pero tienen razón, es muy raro que llevemos un mes saliendo juntos y, de repente, nos vayamos a Australia. Así es mejor.

—Mañana nos vamos con ellos. ¿Vas a querer que tu padre conduzca? —preguntó él, sarcástico.

—Pues no me apetece mucho, pero tú tampoco puedes conducir, no tienes carnet. Y tampoco me apetece que te detengan de nuevo y yo tener que volver a sacarte las castañas del fuego.

—Bueno, puedo lanzarle otra maldición imperius y que conduzca como la gente normal.

—Ya veremos, Ron, ya veremos.

Apuraron sus copas y se abrazaron, envolviéndose de nuevo con las sábanas hasta quedarse completamente dormidos. El día siguiente iba a ser bastante duro, así que era mejor descansar lo máximo posible.

* * *

_**Nota del autor: La cena de los idiotas**__ (Le Dîner de cons, 1993) es una obra de teatro dirigida por el dramaturgo francés Francis Veber. La obra ha sido adaptada a la gran pantalla bajo el mismo título. El argumento versa acerca de un grupo de amigos que mantiene la extraña costumbre de organizar una cena en la que cada uno tiene que traer a un invitado idiota. Pero Pierre Brochant (Thierry Lhermitte) no ha encontrado a nadie, hasta que conoce a François Pignon (Jacques Villeret) un hombre especialmente gafe._

_En mi afán por que todo sea lo más realista posible, el restaurante "Baywater Brasserie" existe de verdad y está en Sidney. Por supuesto, es un restaurante especializado en comida australiana.  
_


	5. Viaje de pirados

**5**

**Viaje de pirados**

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron. Se quedaron un rato abrazados mientras el los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana abierta, unidos a una leve y refrescante brisa.

—Deberíamos ir preparándonos ya. Estoy segura de que mis padres querrán que salgamos pronto —dijo Hermione.

—Tu padre debe de tener resaca, ¿de verdad crees que se levantarán tan pronto? —preguntó Ron — ¿Qué vamos a ver hoy? —quiso saber.

—Pues... no tengo ni idea —confesó Hermione, sentándose al borde de la cama, envuelta en una de las sábanas. Ron se recostó en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en un mano —. Supongo que nos llevarán por Sidney. Australia es muy grande, obviamente no vamos a visitar todo.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo él.

—Voy a darme una ducha —la joven se levantó, procurando que la sábana tapase su desnudez.

—Genial, yo también —sonrió él de forma pícara, levantándose mientras se tapaba sólo con una almohada.

Hermione iba a replicar, o a decir que se duchase después que ella, pero en realidad sonrió también de forma pícara y corrió hacia el baño, perseguida por Ron. La sábana y la almohada pronto quedaron atrás.

Al rato, los dos salían de la casa, cogidos de la mano y muy sonrientes. Hermione llevaba un pequeño bolso, mientras que Ron llevaba únicamente su varita en el pantalón. Los Wilkins ya los esperaban frente a la casa.

—Vaya, mira qué contentos vienen —dijo Wendell.

—Parece que algunos pasaron ayer una buena noche —sonrió Monica.

Ron rio por lo bajo mientras Hermione se avergonzaba. Ante todo, tenía muy presente que aquellas dos personas, en el fondo, eran sus padres, de modo que jamás habrían bromeado en torno a un tema como la vida sexual de su hija. Más bien su madre habría permanecido callada mientras su padre miraba con ira asesina a Ron.

Pero no, ahora estaban ante dos personas totalmente distintas que hacían chascarrillos sobre el tema.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó Hermione, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—Bueno, Australia es muy grande, es una pena que no podáis visitar la mayor parte, de modo que haremos un tour por Sidney y, después, viajaremos a Canberra, la capital del país, que está a unas tres horas en coche. Según lo que tardemos, podríamos hospedarnos allí —resumió Monica.

A Ron y a Hermione les parecía bien el plan, de modo que echaron a andar hacia el coche de Wendell. Aunque Hermione habría desaprobado que Ron maldijese a su padre con un imperius, acababa de desayunar y no le apetecía echarlo todo en el coche, de modo que miró a su novio, quien lo comprendió todo y se detuvo un momento para hurgar en su bolsillo. Minutos después, los cuatro estaban subidos en el coche, con Wendell conduciendo como un conductor modelo y sin rastro del vómito de la noche anterior. Seguramente Monica lo limpió antes de irse a dormir.

Minutos después, entraban en la ciudad de Sidney. Hermione miraba por la ventana, fascinada. Desde que era pequeña amaba viajar. Sus padres siempre la habían llevado de viaje, al menos una vez al año, durante el verano. Recordó el verano entre su segundo y tercer año en Hogwarts, cuando visitó Francia, viaje del que se llevó un gran recuerdo. Por supuesto, en su afán por querer visitar muchas partes del mundo, había colgado un mapamundi en su habitación, señalando con chinchetas los lugares que quería visitar, rojo para los sitios pendientes, verde para los ya visitados, con fotografías y postales de cada lugar. Y por supuesto, Australia era uno de los lugares que ansiaba ver.

—¿Qué vamos a visitar primero? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Bueno, querida, veremos la Ópera, que es parada obligatoria, pero también la catedral, Chinatown o la Torre de Sidney —dijo Monica.

Así, Wendell condujo hasta Hickson Road, donde aparcó. Tras bajarse, a lo lejos podían ver la Ópera de Sidney.

—¿No os parece incréible? —preguntó Wendell.

—Alucinante —confesó Ron, como si en verdad fuese lo más maravilloso que hubiese visto nunca.

—La Ópera de Sidney se comenzó a construir en 1959, después de que se le otorgara a la construcción al arquitecto danés Jørn Utzon, después de que se hiciese evidente que la ciudad necesitaba un lugar para albergar su creciente actividad teatral —contó Monica.

Hermione la miró sorprendida. Su madre era una apasionada de la historia, pues tenía muchos libros y, siempre que visitaban algún sitio, ella gustaba de ir a ver los monumentos, donde nutría las mentes de su marido y su hija con sus conocimientos. Fue gracias a su madre y a esos libros que Hermione desarrolló su gusto por la lectura.

Justo al lado tenían el famoso puente de la bahía, que también admiraron. Tras eso, realizaron sendas visitas a la Catedral de la ciudad y a la Torre de Sidney, desde donde tenían una vista panorámica. Ron estaba un poco nervioso a tanta altura.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Hermione.

—No me gusta estar tan alto.

—¿Juegas al quidditch y te miedo estar tan alto? —rio ella.

—Con la escoba no se está tan alto como aquí, Hermione.

Tras eso, mientras Wendell y Monica contemplaban la ciudad desde tan alto, Hermione se llevó a Ron a un lado.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —quiso saber él.

—Cuando viajé a Francia con mis padres, visitamos la comunidad mágica que allí existe. Fue la primera que viajaba a un país y conocía a otros magos y brujas que no fuesen ingleses.

—Vaya... ¿y qué me quieres decir con eso?

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras se armaba de paciencia.

—Lo que te quiero decir, Ron, es que me encantaría visitar la comunidad mágica de Sidney. Me he informado y se concentran especialmente en dos puntos de la ciudad.

—Bueno, sería interesante pero... ¿qué hacemos con tus padres?

—Creo que podríamos hechizarlos para que viniesen con nosotros.

—Hermione, ¿estás diciendo que utilicemos la maldición imperius con ellos? ¿No eras tú la que decía que nos podía caer una buena si nos pillaban? Además, no vamos a cualquier sitio, vamos a las zonas mágicas de la ciudad. ¿No crees que habrá agentes de su gobierno mágico? O peor, aurores.

—Vamos, Ron, podemos hacerlos pasar perfectamente por un mago y una bruja. O decir que son muggles que nos acompañan, no hay nada de malo. Vamos, por favor —suplicó ella mientras le ponía ojitos, algo a lo que Ron no se podía resistir.

—Está bien, ¿cuándo lo hacemos?

—Ahora que bajemos en el ascensor.

Los cuatro se metieron en uno de los elevadores. Como el descenso se iba a alargar un poco, los dos sacaron sus varitas y les apuntaron.

—¿Pero qué...? —preguntó Wendell, sin entender.

—Imperio —dijeron los dos a la vez. Los Wilkins se quedaron en trance para, luego, dibujar una sonrisita estúpida. Tras eso, Ron y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron. Salieron a la calle.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué vamos a visitar? —quiso saber Ron.

—Primero iremos a Paddington, un barrio de la ciudad caracterizado por sus casas victorianas. Cuenta con una zona exclusivamente mágica, así como también con casas ocultadas mágicamente, del estilo de Grimmauld Place.

Fueron guiados por los hechizados Wilkins y, en menos de lo que esperaban, se encontraban en Paddington.

—¿Y dónde están los magos? —quiso saber Ron. Allí todo parecía demasiado muggle.

—No lo sé, supongo que... oh, mira.

De repente empezaron a aparecer casas donde antes no las había y gente vestida propiamente mágica, con largas túnicas y sombreros picudos. De aquí para allá se veían magos y brujas que paseaban y charlaban animadamente, puestos donde se vendía comida o souvenirs, gente con escobas mágicas, realizando hechizos básicos...

—¿No tienen miedo de ser descubiertos? Hace un rato estábamos rodeados de muggles.

—Me imagino que estarán protegidos mágicamente, Ron, como hacemos nosotros en Inglaterra. Para los muggles será un barrio más, con gente normal. O tal vez simplemente, cuando ponen un pie, recuerdan que tenían algo urgente que hacer y dan media vuelta.

Caminaron por entre las casas, contemplando la bulliciosa vida de aquellos magos y brujas.

—Aaron, no juegues con la varita de tu hermano, por favor —decía un hombre a un niño de tres años. Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando la escena —. Buenos días. Se supone que no tendría que hacer estas cosas, pero es un niño muy curioso y su hermano un descuidado. A veces no veo el momento de que vayan a la escuela.

—Buenos días, somos de Inglaterra y estamos aquí de vacaciones. Por curiosidad, ¿qué sistema de enseñanza tienen aquí?

—¿Inglaterra? Bueno verán, en cierto modo hemos heredado su sistema de enseñanza, de cuando se empezó a colonizar el continente. Con los muggles llegaron también los magos y pronto se hizo evidente que necesitábamos implantar una escuela de magia. Por eso se fundó la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Rookhan, situada en Queensland. Nuestros jóvenes empiezan la escuela con once años, solo que ellos estudian seis años, no siete como en su país. Después tienen entre tres y cinco años de preparación superior para sus futuros empleos, dependiendo de lo que quieran hacer. ¿Van a quedarse mucho tiempo en Sidney?

—No, sólo unos días, de vacaciones, pero tenía curiosidad por saber un poco acerca de ese tema.

—Tenemos una escuela normal y corriente, la verdad. No tan importante y prestigiosa como Hogwarts, la cual es un referente aquí, pero estamos orgullosos. Si algún día vuelven a Australia, pregunten por Alan Grove, estaré encantados de recibirles.

—Un placer conocerle —dijo Ron.

Tras eso, abandonaron Paddington para visitar el segundo lugar de referencia, Kings Cross, zona de ocio que no tenía nada que ver con la estación londinense. Kings Cross contaba con numerosos bares y cafés. Y en concreto tenía un bar del estilo del Caldero Chorreante, un bar que contenía la entrada a la principal zona de tiendas mágicas de Sidney: La Bruja Tuerta, desde donde se podía acceder al Callejón del Canguro.

La Bruja Tuerta no tenía nada que ver con el Caldero Chorreante. Mientras este era un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, la Bruja Tuerta era un lugar alegre y lleno de vida a pesar de su título. EL lugar era muy bullicioso y contaba con un gran espacio para relajarse mientras se toma algo. Los cuatro accedieron a un patio trasero del local, donde la tabernera les permitió el paso al Callejón del Canguro.

El callejón era de aspecto similar al Callejón Diagon, con tiendas a un lado y al otro de la calle, cada una especializada en algo en concreto: túnicas, pociones, animales, libros... A Hermione le encantaba estar ahí porque significaba adentrarse en una nueva cultura, en ver la magia desde otro punto de vista.

Pero por supuesto, no todo iba a salir bien. Ron, por puro instinto, se dio la vuelta y miró a los Wilkins, todavía hechizados. Entonces se percató de que Wendell estaba raro, como si intentase resistirse a algo... o liberarse de algo.

—Hermione...

—¿Sí, Ron?

—Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, ¿tú no?

—Ron, esto me gusta mucho, ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco más?

—No lo digo por mí, sino por tus padres. Parece que tu padre se está resistiendo a la maldición Imperius. ¿Quieres que se la haga otra vez?

Hermione miró hacia su padre. Efectivamente, parecía estar liberándose de la maldición, pues a ratos adoptada una expresión de absoluta extrañeza, sin saber qué hacía ahí y otras veces sonreía de nuevo, como si todo fuese perfectamente.

—Aquí no podemos hacer eso, hay decenas de personas mirando. Mira, allí hay un pequeño callejón, hagámoslo ahí.

Ron arrastró a Wendell hasta el pequeño callejón, mientras que Monica caminaba detrás de Hermione.

—¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!

Una vez estuvieron lejos de la vista de todos, Ron sacó su varita y apuntó a Wendell, quien miraba a Ron como si lo conociese de algo.

—¿Te conozco?

—Tranquilo, Wendell, ahora lo arreglo todo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—Ante todo relájate —le dijo Hermione, intentando tranquilizarle.

Pero si Wendell miraba a Ron de formaba extraña, como si realmente le sonase de algo, al ver a Hermione y a Monica abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendido.

—¿Hermione? ¿Jean? ¿Qué... qué está pasando?

Hermione y Ron se quedaron mudos. Monica era la única que seguía como estaba.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Hermione.

Pero el señor Granger, confuso aún por haberse liberado de la maldición Imperius y la revelación de ver a su hija y a su mujer, dio un fuerte empujón a Ron, quien se estampó contra una pared, y salió corriendo de allí.

—¡No! —gritó Ron. Se incorporó y salió corriendo detrás de él. El señor Granger había vuelto al Callejón del Canguro, perseguido por Ron. No podía dejarlo escapar, así que estaba dispuesto a aturdirlo si hacía falta.

El señor corría entre los viandantes, empujándolos para hacerse camino, huyendo de Ron. Debido al trance que estaba pasando, apenas lo recordaba, de modo que lo único que quería era huir. Llegado el momento, Ron lo tenía a tiro.

—_¡Desma...!_

—¡No! —gritó Hermione y le bajó la mano rápidamente. El hechizo aturdidor no llegó a materializarse.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Estaba a punto de aturdirlo, ahora se ha ido.

—Ron, es mi padre, está asustado. Debemos pensar por qué está así. Y debemos llevar a mi madre a casa cuanto antes. No debe sospechar que su marido se ha escapado.

Ron trató de pensar. Todo el mundo los miraba.

—Está bien, está bien. Llévala a casa. Coged un taxi o algo, pero no te desaparezcas o será peor. Yo buscará a tu padre. Está en medio de un callejón mágico, no sabrá llegar muy lejos, aparte de que está confuso.

—Vale, está bien. Ron —llamó ella —. Si mi padre está recuperando la memoria, pronto sabrá darse cuenta de que está en lugar mágico y pensará como salir de él.

—Entonces me daré prisa.

Se dieron un corto beso y se separaron. Hermione se llevó a su madre fuera del callejón, mientras que Ron continuó la búsqueda. Fue preguntando a los viandantes si habían visto a un hombre confuso y desorientado corriendo por allí. Algunos sí, otros no, pero las indicaciones le dieron fueron confusas. Finalmente, volvió a la Bruja Tuerta.

—Tabernera... ¡Tabernera!

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo, que ya le he oído! ¿Qué quiere?

—¿Cuántas salidas tiene el callejón?

—¿Salidas? La del bar es la principal, pero tiene otras, entrando por los callejones pequeños. Llevan a varios puntos de la ciudad, pero son poco transitados.

_Mierda_, pensó Ron.

—¿Tiene algún mapa del callejón?

La tabernera rebuscó debajo de la barra y le dio un papel doblado. Ron dio las gracias y volvió al punto donde había perdido de vista al señor Granger. Abrió el mapa y vio los distintos callejones que confluían con el principal. Había hasta seis salidas distintas, aparte de la principal del bar. Tomó la que le pareció la indicada y acabó saliendo a una transitada calle del Sidney muggle. Naturalmente, de haber salido el señor Granger por ahí, debía haber desaparecido hace un buen rato.

Desistió de seguir buscando y pensó por un momento. Por alguna extraña razón relacionada con la maldición Imperius y la capacidad del señor Granger de haberse liberado, este había recuperado sus pensamientos y había dejado de ser Wendell Wilkins. No obstante, todavía debía de estar confuso. Sólo por eso le había atacado y huido. Para cuando estuviesen en sus plenas facultades, ¿recordaría algo de su vida como Wendell Wilkins y, por tanto, volvería a su casa en la calle Wood? No tenía ni idea, pero de ser así, debía volver cuanto antes. Dependiendo de lo inestable que el señor Granger estuviese, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Mientras tanto, en la calle Wood, Hermione y Monica entraban en la casa de los Wilkins. Hermione había desecho la maldición Imperius nada más llegar para evitar que Monica se resistiese igual que lo había hecho su padre. La mujer pareció salir de un trance y miró a Hermione.

—Querida, ¿ya hemos vuelto? Pero si aún es muy pronto, ni siquiera hemos comido.

—No te preocupes. Te encontrabas mal y hemos vuelto, pero tranquila, ahora parece que estas mejor.

—¿Ah, sí? Vaya, pues... menos mal. ¿Dónde está Wendell?

Hermione no supo qué contestar.

—Ha ido con Ron a la playa —dijo finalmente.

—¿En serio? ¿Sabiendo que yo no me encontraba bien? Wendell es muy sobreprotector conmigo. Al menor rasguño ya está pendiente de mi —rio ella. Pero pronto dejó de reír y siguió mirando a Hermione —. ¿Dónde está Wendell, Hermione?

Hermione no supo qué contestar. De repente, Ron apareció por la puerta, sin su padre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?

—Ha debido de salir del callejón, encontrar una salida. Ahora debe estar en algún lugar de Sidney.

—Perdonad, pero, ¿dónde está mi marido?

Ron y Hermione miraron a Monica, quien prefirió salir de ahí.

—Detenla —dijo Hermione.

—Lo que tú digas... _¡Desmaius!_

El hechizo aturdidor golpeó en la espalda de Monica, haciéndola caer al suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —gritó Hermione mientras corría a socorrer a su madre.

—¡Lo que me has dicho, que la detuviese!

—¡Pero no así, imbécil! ¡Podrías haberle hecho daño!

Ron prefirió no discutir, más que nada porque estaban gritando mucho y alguna vecina cotilla podría acercarse a la puerta. En ese momento Ron pensó, viendo el cuerpo aturdido de Jean Granger, que debía de haber cumplido el sueño de muchos yernos: librarse de su suegra. Rio por dentro, pero sin compartir su opinión con Hermione, a menos que no quisiese pasarlo mal.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Ron.

—Voy a llevarla arriba. La tumbaré en su cama. Luego hallaremos la forma de encontrar a mi padre antes de que salga en las noticias de sucesos.

Elevó mágicamente a su aturdida madre y lo subió. Cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras, alguien llamó al timbre. Ron y Hermione se miraron, asustados.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Wendell? ¿Eres tú? ¿Ya habéis vuelto? Estaba dando un paseo y he oído gritos. ¿Va todo bien?

Al otro lado de la puerta no estaba otra sino Carol Jones en persona.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ bueno, en un principio este capítulo iba a ser sobre el hilarante viaje de Ron, Hermione y los Wilkins por Sidney y Canberra, pero cuando estaba escribiendo la escena del callejón se me ocurrió lo que al final acabáis de leer, pues llevo días (desde que empecé el fic) pensando en una forma de que los Wilkins recuperasen la memoria, de manera clara y convincente, y no por medio de cursiladas como los besos de amor (ugh), de tal manera que el modo en que el señor Granger ha recuperado la memoria es porque, resistiéndose a la maldición Imperius, ha recordado cosas de su vida pasada, deshaciendo el hechizo desmemorizador que Hermione le hizo. Naturalmente con esto habré cambiado el desarrollo de la trama para el resto del fic, pero bueno, tengo mejores ideas ahora._

_**Viaje de pirados**__ (Road Trip, 2000) es una película dirigida por Todd Phillips y protagonizada por Breckin Meyer y Sean William Scott. La película narra el desesperado viaje de un chico y sus amigos por recuperar una cinta en la que sale haciendo el amor con otra chica y que por error ha sido enviado a su novia de toda la vida._

_En este capítulo de verdad que me he tenido que emplear a fondo, consultando páginas de internet y el Google Maps para ver planos de Sidney, ya que cuando escribo sobre un lugar trato de que salgan cosas conocidas. Así, Hickson Road es una calle cercana al Puente de la Bahía de Sidney y la Ópera. Paddington es un barrio con casas de estilo victoriano, por lo que me pareció perfecto para situar allí a una comunidad mágica, ya que la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra, según leí en Pottermore, se quedó anclada en la época victoriana en cuanto a estilo y forma de vida. Kings Cross es una zona de bares y cafés de Sidney._


	6. Eterno estupor de una mente sin recuerdo

**6**

**Eterno estupor de una mente sin recuerdos**

Ron abrió la puerta lentamente, asegurándose de que Hermione había subido ya a su madre a su habitación.

—Oh, vaya, es usted. ¿Qué hace aquí? —Carol estaba en la entrada, ataviada con su pantalón vaquero y su camiseta negra.

—Oh, hola. ¿Carol, verdad? ¿Qué tal?

—Pues bien, estaba dando un paseo por el vecindario y oí gritos que provenían de aquí. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Esta no es su casa.

—¿Gritos? Yo no he oído nada. Y bueno, si estoy aquí es porque los Wilkins me han invitado.

Carol miró a Ron, obviamente sin creerse nada.

—¡¿Monica?! ¡¿Wendell?! —gritó ella.

—Creo que ahora mismo están ocupados —confesó Ron.

Carol no dijo nada. Simplemente retrocedió y se alejó de allí. Ron, por su parte, se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Hermione, apareciendo al final de las escaleras.

—Dice que ha oído ruidos. Creo que hemos gritado demasiado.

—Bueno, pero se ha ido ya. Ahora lo único que debe preocuparnos es encontrar a mi padre. ¿Crees que recordará cómo volver aquí.

—No tengo ni idea. Le modificaste la memoria y ahora la ha recuperado. Podría ser que recuerde todo este año que ha vivido como Wendell Wilkins, o tal vez le parezca que todo ha sido un sueño. O simplemente recuerde su último momento antes de que le cambiases la memoria. No te preocupes, si recuerda todo, volverá aquí.

—¿Y si no lo recuerda?

—Bueno, pues estaremos atentos a las noticias.

Al rato, llamaron a la puerta. Ron y Hermione abrieron. En la puerta volvía a estar Carol, pero también dos policías y las demás mujeres del vecindario, Linda, Amanda y Heather, avisadas seguramente por Carol.

—¿Tú también estás aquí? —preguntó Carol, al ver a Hermione.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó la joven.

—Señorita, nos han avisado de que podrían ustedes haber allanado esta propiedad y... haber hecho algo con los dueños —por supuesto, esto lo dijo sin creérselo mientras miraba a Carol, la cual parecía reafirmarse en sus sospechas.

—Señor agente, estas personas llevan menos de una semana en esta calle. Claramente son sospechosas. ¿Dónde están los dueños? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ellos?

—Oiga, somos amigos de los Wilkins, hoy hemos hecho una visita a Sidney con ellos y hemos vuelto antes de lo normal, porque no se encontraban muy bien —argumentó Ron.

—Ya, o tal vez porque los habéis matado y queréis suplantar sus identidades... Oh, dios mío, eso quiere decir que también nos mataréis a nosotros —dijo Carol, asustada. El resto de mujeres murmuraron por lo bajo, temerosas.

—¿Pero qué está diciendo? ¿Se ha vuelto loca? —preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

—Por favor, no hagamos elucubraciones —pidió uno de los agentes —. ¿Podemos pasar un momento para asegurarnos de que todo está bien?

—¿Tiene usted una orden de registro? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Es usted el dueño de esta casa? —respondió uno de los agentes de forma irónica.

—Señores agentes, claro que pueden pasar. Pero los dueños se han ido a acostar, por favor, no les molesten. Les llevaré hasta allí —dijo Hermione.

Los dos agentes entraron, seguidos, por desgracia, por las cuatro mujeres. Hermione subió por las escaleras para acompañar a uno de los agentes, mientras este le pedía a su compañero que registrase el resto de la casa, acompañado por Ron. El resto de mujeres se quedó en la entrada, esperando por orden de los dos agentes.

Mientras tanto, minutos antes, cuando Ron y Hermione abrieron a los agentes, alguien había llegado corriendo hasta la casa y entrado por una de las ventanas del piso superior, escalando por la pared. Accedió a la habitación principal, la de los dueños. Sobre la cama había una mujer pelirroja, tapada por una manta y dormida. El hombre se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Jean... Jean, soy yo, despierta.

El señor Granger había conseguido volver a la casa en la que había estado viviendo durante todo un año, después de recordarlo todo. Lo único que no entendía era cómo había olvidado quién era y, de repente, estaba viviendo en Australia, algo que atribuía a una acción propia de su hija.

—Por favor, no haga ruido, ya deben estar dormidos —oyó de repente la voz de Hermione. Lo primero que pensó fue en salir, pero se detuvo. Rodeó la cama y se metió en ella. La puerta se abrió brevemente — ¿Lo ve? Ambos están dormidos. Perdone que cierre la puerta, pero no quiero despertarlos.

—No se preocupe, señorita, con esto es suficiente. Lamento todas las molestias que le estamos haciendo pasar.

—Por favor, agente, no se preocupe, sé que hacen su trabajo. La señora Jones es un poco desconfiada con los recién llegados, según parece.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. El señor Granger salió a través de la puerta del dormitorio. Hermione se quedó muda.

—Buenas tardes, agente, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

—¿El señor Wendell Wilkins? —preguntó el agente.

—El mismo. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Hemos recibido una llamada de una vecina suya diciendo que la casa podría haber sido allanada, pero todo ha sido una falsa alarma. No se preocupe, me iré ya.

—Me alegro de que todo haya quedado arreglado, agente. Le acompañaré hasta la puerta.

El señor Granger miró de reojo a su hija, la cual estaba avergonzada, y acompañó al agente hasta la puerta de entrada, donde ya esperaba el otro agente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó este.

—Falsa alarma, Steve, él es el dueño. Por suerte no ha habido ningún problema. Señora, para la próxima vez, procure tener pruebas antes de llamar a la policía —dijo el agente con severidad a Carol.

Esta estaba muy indignada, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Los dos agentes se marcharon tras despedirse.

—Wendell, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Monica está bien?

—Nada de qué preocuparse, Linda, está arriba, descansando. Hoy ha tenido algo de jaqueca.

—Oh, bueno, entonces dile que le deseamos una pronta recuperación —dijo Linda —. Chicas, todo ha quedado en un susto, pero venga, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Amanda y Heather asintieron, saliendo de la casa junto con Linda. Carol echó una última mirada a Ron y Hermione, claramente desconfiando de ellos, pero salió también. En cuanto se fueron, el señor Granger cerró la puerta.

—Papá, puedo explicártelo todo —dijo Hermione.

—Oh, sí, tal vez puedas explicarme por qué me he pasado todo un año viviendo en Australia, siendo y comportándome como otra persona.

—Lo hice por vuestro bien, para que estuviéseis a salvo —dijo ella. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Ron estaba a su lado.

—¿Para protegernos de qué, Hermione?

—Pues... Pues...

—Sube arriba ahora mismo y haz que tu madre vuelva a ser la de antes.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

La señora Granger estaba a mitad de las escaleras. Miraba a todos sin entender nada.

—Jean, menos mal que has despertado —djo el señor Granger.

—¿Wendell? ¿Cómo me has llamado? Soy Monica.

—No, cariño, no eres tú, eres otra persona —se volvió hacia su hija —. Arréglalo. Arréglalo ahora.

Hermione suspiró y sacó su varita, apuntando a su madre, que no parecía entender nada. Hizo un movimiento con la varita mientras pronunciaba algo. Acto seguido, Monica Wilkins se quedó en trance para luego parpadear brevemente. Miró a su marido y pareció comprender todo.

—Rupert... ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Es una larga historia, cariño, vamos al salón. Nos sentaremos allí.

Rupert Granger llevó a su mujer hasta el salón, donde ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Hermione se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente.

—Creo... que iré a preparar algo de té.

El señor Granger miró seriamente a Ron mientras este se escabullía. Al rato, volvió con una bandeja con una tetera y cuatro tazas.

—¿Y bien, Hermione? ¿Puedes explicarnos por qué ha pasado todo esto? —quiso saber el señor Granger.

—Por la guerra —confesó ella.

—¿Guerra? ¿Qué guerra? ¿Estamos en guerra? ¿Inglaterra está en guerra? —pregúnto el señor Granger sin entender nada.

—Ha habido una guerra, papá, pero en nuestro mundo. En el mundo mágico.

—¿Te refieres a ese hombre? A ese tal... ¿cómo se llamaba? Voldemort —recordó su madre.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Naturalmente, desde el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, había advertido a sus padres de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, quienes ya tenían una clara idea de quién había sido ese hombre, por llamarlo de alguna manera. A partir de su quinto año, sus padres se habían mostrado reticentes a que Hermione volviese a Hogwarts, preocupados por su seguridad y conscientes de los prejuicios que parte del mundo mágico tenía acerca de los hijos nacidos de personas como ellos, de muggles. Sólo la idea de que Albus Dumbledore, el que, según su hija, era el mago más poderoso del momento estuviese en Hogwarts les tranquilizaba un poco, pero la noticia de su muerte a manos de uno de los profesores del colegio les había dejado una cosa clara, que su hija no volvería a la escuela para su séptimo año, pero sólo por el hecho de que un loco suelto se estaba haciendo con el poder.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Volviste a la escuela sin nuestro consentimiento? —quiso saber su padre.

—No podía volver a la escuela, el Ministerio había sido tomado por Voldemort y se había promulgado una norma por la que se investigaría a todos los nacidos de muggles.

—Y aún sabiendo que estabas en peligro, te quedaste allí —dijo el señor Granger. La señora Granger miraba a su hija en silencio, sopesando todo lo que le decía, como hacía siempre, para luego dar su opinión, la cual siempre era la opinión final que cerraba toda discusión.

—Papá, me tenía que quedar. Tenía que ayudar a Harry en su misión. Estuvimos casi un año viajando por el país, buscando... cosas que nos ayudarían a ganar la guerra —creyó conveniente no explicar acerca de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, pues habría hecho que todo fuese más confuso. Acerca de la magia, los señores Granger sólo entendían una cosa, que su hija era una bruja. El resto de intrincados caminos que poseía les eran incomprensibles y desconocidos —. Y ganamos la guerra.

—¿Y por qué estamos nosotros aquí? —preguntó su padre.

—Para protegeros, Voldemort y sus mortífagos sabían de vosotros. Si hubiesen querido información, habrían ido hasta casa y os habrían torturado para después mataros. Tenía que sacaros de allí.

—Y nos traes hasta Australia...

—Era vuestro sueño, yo sólo me limite a cumplirlo. Si llegamos a perder la guerra y yo hubiese muerto... —la señora Granger bajó la mirada, aterrada — vosotros os habríais quedado aquí para el resto de vuestras vidas, desconociendo que alguna vez tuvisteis una hija.

—¿Y si hubiésemos recuperado la memoria, Hermione? ¿Y si de repente recordásemos quiénes éramos en realidad? ¿Y si hubiésemos vuelto a Inglaterra y descubierto que nuestra única hija está muerta? ¿Cómo crees que nos sentaría eso?

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, pero fue Ron quien intervino.

—Pero bueno, ¿ahora se está haciendo el padre ejemplar? Le recuerdo que hace tan sólo unos días me dijo que, de haber tenido hijos, habrían destrozado sus sueños. Dígame, ¿es ese un pensamiento de Wendell Wilkins o de usted, señor Granger?

El señor Granger se levantó, furioso.

—¡Tú no sabes nada, chico! ¿Acaso crees que no me importa mi hija? ¡Yo quiero a mi hija! Y aunque lo que haya hecho estuvo bien, teníamos derecho a saberlo.

—¡De haber llegado a saberlo se hubiesen negado a que ella lo hiciese! ¿Marcharse a Australia y dejar a su hija en medio de una guerra en la que muy probablemente podría morir? ¡Jamás! Antes se habrían quedado. Deberían estar orgullosos de que su hija les haya salvado la vida. ¡De no haberlo hecho, a estas alturas estarían muertos!

El señor Granger, que nunca jamás habría hecho daño nadie, le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a Ron, quien cayó sobre el sofá. Hermione fue a socorrerlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Basta! —gritó Jean Granger, quien parecía haber reaccionado al fin. — ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a pegar al novio de tu hija?

—Oh, claro, y aún no hemos hablado de eso —dijo el señor Granger —. Ya podrías haber tenido de novio a ese tal Harry Potter y no a este pelirrojo con aspecto irlandés.

—Rupert, basta, ese es ahora el menor de nuestros problemas. Te recomiendo que subas arriba y te tranquilices, lo único que quiero ahora es abrazar a mi hija —el señor Granger se marchó, furioso. La señora Granger, por su parte, fue hasta Ron y le ayudó a levantarse —. Ven, te curaré esa herida. Lo lamento mucho.

—No se preocupe, señora Granger, seguramente podamos hacer algo mágico para que se cure.

Fueron hasta la cocina.

—Estoy seguro de que sabrás hacer algo, querido, pero mientras tanto, te pondré un poco de hielo.

Preparó una pequeña bolsa térmica y la llenó de cubitos de hielo que le pasó a Ron, quien se la puso en un ojo por indicación de Hermione. Normalmente, cuando Ron se daba algún golpe, su madre se lo curaba mágicamente, no le daba hielo.

La señora Granger, por su parte, dio un fuerte y largo abrazo a su hija.

—Mamá, lo siento mucho, no quería que las cosas pasasen de esta manera.

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada, cariño, ya sabes cómo es tu padre. Hiciste lo correcto e hiciste lo mejor para todos. Y eso es lo que importa.

Ron se quitó la bolsa térmica y se aplicó un hechizo para curarse el ojo morado. Al instante volvía a estar bien.

—Había olvidado lo que la magia podía hacer. La verdad es que me alegro de volver a ser quien soy, aunque no estaba mal ser Monica Wilkins. Esto está muy bien.

—Mamá, necesito preguntarte algo. ¿Recordaste cosas de quién eras durante este tiempo? Es que hay cosas que me han desconcertado, como la tarta de chocolate sin azúcar que nos trajiste.

—Bueno, a veces tenía sueños en los que recordaba cosas de cuando vivíamos en Inglaterra, pero por los demás... No, no recuerdo nada.

—Entonces tu hechizo desmemorizador funcionó bien —dijo Ron —. Quizás les viniese a la cabeza aspectos de su vida pasada, pero los tomaron como propios de los Wilkins.

—Cariño, sé que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero creo que es mejor que os vayáis a casa. Voy a hablar con tu padre, porque creo que está enfadado. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Hermione dio otro abrazo a su madre y se marchó con Ron. Al instante, los dos estaban en su casa, tumbados en la cama de su habitación.

—Bueno, quien diría que recuperarían así la memoria. Al menos todo ha acabado ya y podremos volver a casa.

—Sí, aunque deberíamos dejar todo atado antes de irnos. Probablemente nos llevará unos días, pero sí, volvemos a casa, aunque...

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Es que... mi madre ha dicho que este sitio le encanta. ¿Crees que, después de todo, se quedarían aquí en vez de volver con nosotros?

—Hermione, son tus padres, han vivido toda su vida en Inglaterra. Un año aquí no creo que cambie las cosas. Seguramente lo pensarán mucho, pero se darán cuenta de que están mejor junto a su hija. No te preocupes de nada, en cuanto a tu padre se le pase el enfado nos estarán preguntando.

Y la abrazó. Hermione se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso.

—Eres un gran novio —confesó ella, sonriendo. El arranque que Ron había tenido antes, defendiéndola, le había encantado.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Los dos se levantaron y fueron a abrir. Frente a la entrada estaban los padres de Hermione.

—Mamá, papá, esto...

—¿Podemos pasar, hija? —preguntó la señora Granger.

Hermione asintió y los dos entraron. Fueron todos al salón, donde se sentaron en los sillones. El señor Granger parecía más calmado.

—Y bien, ¿qué ocurre? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Tu padre tiene que decirte algo.

—Hija... Lamento mi comportamiento de antes, sé que hiciste lo mejor para nosotros. Y Ronald —dijo, mirando a Ron —, perdón por lo del puñetazo.

—No tiene la menor importancia, señor Granger.

Sin embargo, parecía haber algo más que los Granger querían decir.

—¿Ocurre algo más? —quiso saber Hermione, que parecía muy nerviosa.

—Verás, hija, hemos estado pensando durante este tiempo, desde que hemos vuelto a ser nosotros, y hemos pensado que esto nos gusta mucho y que sería muy trabajoso cambiarlo todo así que...

—¿Así que... qué? —Hermione veía sus temores confirmados.

—Hemos decidido que vamos a quedarnos aquí —dijo su padre finalmente.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ Eterno estupor de una mente sin recuerdos (Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind/Olvídate de mí, 2004) es una película de Michael Gondry protagonizada por Jim Carrey y Kate Winslet en la que un hombre conoce a una mujer bastante peculiar pero que en realidad resulta ser una antigua novia suya que decidió someterse a una operación para olvidarle a él. _

_El título del capítulo lo había puesto antes en inglés en inglés porque, francamente, me gusta más que ese en español tan soso xD Pero gracias a Lawghter, lo he dejado como está :)_


	7. La decisión de Sophie

**7**

**La decisión de Sophie**

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre Hermione. Ron, a su lado, parecía no entender nada.

—¿Cómo que vais a quedaros aquí? —preguntó ella al final.

—Sé que te parecerá difícil de aceptar, pero llevamos un año viviendo aquí, tu padre tenía pensado jubilarse, yo iba a dejar el trabajo también... —explicó su madre.

—Pero lleváis toda la vida viviendo en Inglaterra. ¿Por qué ahora queréis quedaros aquí, después de haber estado tan sólo un año?

—Porque esto nos gusta, Hermione. En fin, era nuestro sueño y tú lo has cumplido para nosotros. No puedes esperar que renunciemos a nuestro sueño ahora, ¿verdad? —explicó el señor Granger.

—Pero somos una familia, ¿esperáis que vivamos separados tantos kilómetros?

—Hermione, hemos vivido toda nuestra vida en Inglaterra, te hemos criado... En fin, no es que queramos ser egoístas y decir que nos lo merecemos pero... —decía su madre.

—Nos lo merecemos, Hermione —su padre terminó la frase por ella —. Tú ya eres mayor, tienes toda tu vida por delante y sabemos que serás capaz de valerte por ti misma, aparte de que no estarás sola —dijo mirando a Ron.

Hermione, sin embargo, se negaba a entenderlo. ¿Por qué se comportaban sus padres así? De su padre tal vez podía entenderlo, siempre había deseado una vida como esta, pero su madre se comportaba de manera extraña. Lo normal habría sido que hubiese preparado todo para irse, deseando volver a Inglaterra. Pero no, prefería quedarse aquí.

Por ello, se levantó y decidió salir de allí, corriendo hasta su habitación para encerrarse en ella.

—Cariño, espera... —pidió su madre, pero el señor Granger la detuvo.

Hermione se tiró en la cama para llorar. A lo lejos podía oír la voz de Ron, hablando con sus padres. Al rato, la puerta de entrada, abriéndose y cerrándose, y después unos pasos que llegaban hasta el dormitorio. Alguien, probablemente Ron, intentó abrir la puerta, pero Hermione le había echado el pestillo. Podría haberla abierto perfectamente con magia, pero supuso que Hermione quería estar sola y por eso decidió no violar su intimidad. Por el contrario, se quedó fuera.

—Hermione... Hermione, sé que esto no es lo que quieres, pero a tus padres se les ve muy ilusionados. Además, estos días hemos visto lo bien que les iba. Han vivido muchas cosas siendo Wendell y Monica, deberíamos dejar que también viviesen aquí como son en realidad.

Pero Hermione se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, de tal modo que la voz se Ron se escuchaba amortiguada hasta que dejó de hablar. Finalmente, la joven se quedó dormida.

Despertó horas después, en algún momento en mitad de la noche. El estómago le rugía, pues no había comido nada en todo el día. Salió y bajó hasta el salón, a oscuras salvo por las farolas encendidas de la calle que hacían entrar luz por los ventanales. Ron estaba dormido sobre uno de los sofás. Se sentó a su lado y lo despertó.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa?

—Me he despertado en mitad de la noche. Creo que voy a comer algo.

—Sí, yo también.

El estómago le rugía fuertemente, de modo que fueron a la cocina. Empezaron a sacar cosas y pronto Ron sacó a relucir su habilidad propiamente Weasley para cocinar. Bajaron las persianas ya que, aunque era ya de noche, preferían no arriesgarse a que los viesen. Media hora después, Ron había preparado una comida decente que degustaron sentados en el suelo de la cocina.

—No pueden quedarse aquí —confesó Hermione.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Esto les gusta, es su sueño.

—Como novio que eres, deberías apoyarme a mí, no a ellos. Por regla general los yernos siempre van en contra de sus suegros.

—Hermione, es la verdad. Han vivido esta vida como los Wilkins, dos personas que deseaban tener una vida aquí pero que en realidad era el sueño de tus padres. Y ahora que vuelven a ser ellos se dan cuenta de que tal vez vayan a renunciar a ese sueño, el cual ahora pueden vivir plenamente ahora.

—Desde luego te gusta llevarme la contraria.

—No te haces ni una idea.

Y la besó en los labios. Ella le rodeó el cuelo y los dos se tumbaron sobre el suelo, desperdigando los restos de comida. Al instante, hicieron el amor.

Horas después, oyeron ruidos en la casa.

—¿Hermione? ¿Ron? Somos nosotros —llamaba su madre.

Hermione se despertó. Estaba totalmente desnuda sobre el suelo de la cocina, al lado de Ron, tan desnudo como ella.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó su padre.

—Ron —susurró ella —. Ron, despierta.

—Aún es muy pronto —musitó él.

—Ron, mis padres están aquí.

El muchacho abrió los ojos ampliamente. Los dos se levantaron a toda velocidad, cogiendo sus prendas y tratando de ponérselas, pero los padres de Hermione entraron en la cocina.

—Hermione, ¿estás aquí? Creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer y... —la señora Granger se quedó muda al ver a su hija y al novio de esta, asomados tras la encimera. En el suelo podían verse tiradas algunas de sus prendas.

—Oh, vaya... —dijo el señor Granger.

—¿Interrumpimos? —preguntó su madre.

—Esto, lo siento, no creíamos que fueseis a venir... —se disculpó Hermione. Ron estaba completamente rojo.

Los padres de Hermione salieron de la cocina, avergonzados, mientras Hermione y Ron se vestían. Al rato salieron al salón, compeltamente rojos de la vergüenza.

—Bueno, ahora que estáis completamente vestidos, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando, Hermione, y creemos que tienes razón. Después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, lo menos que debemos hacer es volver a casa y estar contigo.

Hermione no entendía nada.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

El señor Granger asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, así que vamos a dejar todo atado y bien atado. Por lo que respecta a los vecinos, no sé, actuaremos como los Wilkins y les diremos que nos volvemos a Inglaterra.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Él no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud de los Granger, aunque lo atribuía al hecho de que siempre habían querido que su hija fuese feliz, aunque su propia felicidad se viese en entredicho. Hermione, por su parte, estaba encantada.

—Oh, pues de acuerdo, os ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario —dijo ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El señor Granger sonrió de manera forzada mientras que la señora Granger bajaba la mirada con tristeza, gestos que pasaron inadvertidos para Hermione. Acto seguido se marcharon y se fueron.

—¿Te parece esto normal? —le preguntó Ron a su novia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —quiso saber ella, sin comprender nada.

—Tus padres recuperan la memoria, desean quedarse aquí y tu montas un espectáculo. Cambian de opinión, muy a su pesar, y a ti te parece perfecto. Por favor, ¿no has visto sus caras? Está claro que no quieren irse.

—Ron, han cambiado de opinión, ¿y qué? Quiero que vuelvan a casa.

—Ahora esta su casa, lleva siéndolo desde hace un año. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

—¿Perdona? ¿Me estás llamando egoísta? Durante todo un año me he preocupado de que mis padres estuviesen bien. Ahora que les he recuperado, desearía que volviesen conmigo y viviésemos todos juntos. ¿Es eso ser egoísta? Está bien, pues soy una egoísta.

Ron no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa mientras Hermione prefería subir a su habitación, enfadada. Ron, una vez en la calle, fue a casa de los señores Granger. Llamó a la puerta.

—Ron, ¿ocurre algo? —el señor Granger había abierto la puerta. Ron entró por ella.

—No se vayan —pidió Ron a los señores Grangrer. Jean había venido desde el salón.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber ella.

—Que no se vayan, quédense aquí. Ustedes son muy felices aquí. No tiene que hacerlo por Hermione.

—Pero es lo que ella quiere —dijo el señor Granger.

—Llevan adaptando su vida a las necesidades de ella desde que nació. No digo que esté mal, por supuesto, pero Hermione ya es mayor de edad. Es a ella a quien le toca ahora vivir su vida, ustedes han cumplido con su parte. Es ahora cuando les toca disfrutar.

—Te agradecemos mucho lo que nos dices, Ron, así como también que, seguramente, estés tratando de convencer a Hermione para que acepte que nos quedemos, pero la decisión está tomada. Quiero a mi hija. Queremos a nuestra hija. Y si lo que ella desea es que volvamos a Inglaterra para que sea feliz, entonces que así sea —sentenció la señora Granger.

—Ya, pero... ¿serán ustedes felices allí? —preguntó Ron. Los señores Granger no contestaron. Ron abrió la puerta y miró por ella. Aquella mañana lucía el sol y no había una nube en el cielo —. Señor Grangrer —llamó, mirando al aludido —. ¿Le apetece ir a hacer surf? Ya sabe, una última vez... antes de que tengamos que irnos.

El señor Granger sonrió y acompañó al muchacho. Minutos después, los dos estaban sobre sendas tablas de surf, flotando en el agua.

—Voy a echar de menos esto. Nunca pensé que aprendería a hacer surf y menos que fuese bueno. Por dios, si aquí hay jóvenes que lo hacen peor que yo.

Ron había desistido de convencer a los Granger. A partir de ahora trataría de disfrutar del poco tiempo que les quedaba.

—Bueno, la verdad es que es usted muy bueno. Me enseñó bien.

—Sí, es verdad —rio el señor Granger —. Dime una cosa, ¿cómo es que Jean y yo recordamos todo? ¿No deberíamos recordar nuestro último instante antes de que nos borrase la memoria?

—Hermione no les borró la memoria, simplemente las modificó. Pero sus mentes iban a seguir funcionando, recolectando recuerdos. Por eso no han olvidado nada.

—Vaya... entonces me alegro de que haya sido así. Voy a guardar un gran recuerdo de este sitio, la verdad.

Ron miró al señor Granger. Era injusto que no se quedase en este sitio. Absolutamente injusto. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que no podía hacer nada.

—Empieza a haber olas, ¿comenzamos? —preguntó él.

El señor Granger asintió y los dos se lanzaron hacia las olas. Tras unas cuantas horas, salieron del agua, cansados pero muy contentos. Se sentaron en la arena y bebieron unas cervezas.

—Si le digo la verdad, no me gusta nada esta bebida, señor Granger.

Este soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, he de decir que vuestra cerveza de mantequilla no está nada mal, así que te comprendo.

No obstante, brindaron y contemplaron a los demás surferos. A la hora de la comida, ambos volvieron a sus casas.

Para cuando llegó, Ron vio que Hermione ya había preparado las maletas.

—¿Tan pronto quieres que nos vayamos?

—Pues sí, tengo ganas de volver a casa. ¿Dónde has estado? Podrías haberme ayudado.

—Estaba en la playa con tu padre, surfeando. Y estoy en contra de que tus padres se vayan, así que he preferido no ayudarte para nada.

Hermione miró con odio a Ron y se fue a la cocina para prepararse algo. Ron, por su parte, se dio una ducha y se fue a casa de los Granger. Jean le abrió.

—Perdonen que les moleste, pero he discutido con Hermione por todo lo que está pasando y me preguntaba si querrían salir a comer.

—Por supuesto que sí, Ron —dijo la señora Granger —. Rupert se está duchando, enseguida sale. Lo cierto es que íbamos a salir a un restaurante de Sidney que nos gusta mucho. Nos encantaría que vinieses.

Al rato, los tres viajaban en coche hasta la ciudad. El señor Granger era quien conducía, pero por supuesto no lo hacía con el ímpetu propio de Wendell Wilkins.

—¿No has avisado a Hermione? —preguntó la señora Granger.

—Está enfadada, así que no quiero molestarla.

—No te preocupes, tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos en cuanto volvamos a Inglaterra —dijo el señor Granger.

El restaurante al que los señores Granger llevaron a Ron resultó ser el restaurante giratorio de la Torre de Sidney. Aunque a Ron no le gustaban las alturas tan excesivas, reconoció para sí mismo que aquello era algo espectacular.

—¿Así que tienen pensado irse? —volvió a preguntar Ron, albergando una mínima esperanza de que cambiasen de opinión.

—Ron... —dijo el señor Granger con pesadumbre — ya hemos hablado de esto, el tema está zanjado. Por favor, procuremos disfrutar de esta última comida.

Ron no dijo nada más y se limitó, como había sugerido el señor Granger, a disfrutar de la comida, que aunque parecía deliciosa, no pudo degustar dado el panorama en el que se encontraban todos.

Al rato, después de la comida, los tres volvieron a la calle Wood. Hermione los estaba esperando frente a la casa que había sido propiedad de los Wilkins.

—Ah, estáis aquí —dijo ella mientras miraba de manera seria a Ron, quien ni se inmutó. Aun seguía enfadado con ella —. Ya tengo reservados los billetes de avión, para mañana a las nueve de la mañana, así que creo que tendréis tiempo suficiente para hablar con vuestros vecinos y despediros. En cuanto al tema de la propiedad de la casa, no os preocupéis. Yo fui la que se encargó de todo, así que me ocuparé de cambiar la titularidad.

Los señores Granger se limitaron a asentir para luego acceder a su casa. Ron, por su parte, se dio media vuelta y se fue a la casa que habían ocupado esos días, seguido de Hermione.

—¿Dónde habéis estado? —preguntó ella, una vez estaban dentro de la casa.

Ron se dio la vuelta y la confrontó.

—Tus padres me han llevado a la Torre de Sidney, a un fantástico restaurante giratorio, su favorito de toda la ciudad y al que no podrán volver porque la egoísta de su hija, la que chica mayor de edad que todavía depende de ellos hasta para limpiarse el culo, no quiere que se queden aquí.

Ni siquiera vio llegar la mano de Hermione, que le cruzó la cara. Pasó a su lado, golpeándole con el hombro y subió las escaleras. Mientras hacía esto último, sólo dijo:

—Si tanto te gusta este sitio, ¿por qué no te quedas?

Y acto seguido dio un portazo al entrar en su habitación. Ron, por su parte, estaba furioso, de modo que descargó su ira sobre una de las maletas que había en el recibidos, dándole una patada de tal manera que se abrió y todo su contenido se esparció por el suelo. Acto seguido maldijo por lo bajo y, con un movimiento de su varita, lo devolvió todo a como estaba antes. Tras eso se tumbó en el sofá y se dedicó a esperar. Ya no le apetecía salir por aquel estúpido país ni conocer nada ni volver a la playa, pues ua había estado por la mañana. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y trató de quedarse dormido, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, le fue imposible.

Al rato comenzó a anochecer y pronto empezó a vencerle el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, los intencionados ruidos y golpes de Hermione lo despertaron. Por un momento se preguntó por qué no le había despertado con besos, como muchas veces hacía, pero pronto recordó que estaban enfadados. Se levantó.

—Mis padres ya están esperando fuera. Tenemos que estar una hora antes en el aeropuerto, así que date prisa.

—Sí, señora —masculló él, algo que no pasó inadvertido para Hermione, pero prefirió no calentar más el ambiente.

Cogieron las maletas y salieron fuera. Los Granger ya los estaban esperando con el coche.

—¿Qué haremos con el coche? —preguntó el señor Granger.

—Lo llevaremos hasta el aeropuerto, pero luego le enviaré un mensaje al Ministerio de Magia australiano para que lo recoja. Tiene un departamento encargado de los objetos muggles.

—Vaya, me gusta este coche, pensé que podría quedármelo —confesó el señor Granger apenado.

—Papá, lo siento, pero sería muy complicado. Créeme, es mejor así.

—Pero bueno, ha dicho que le gustaría quedárselo, ¿no? Señor Granger, si quiere quedarse con el coche, adelante. No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que llegue a Inglaterra.

—Pero... Ron, no hace falta.

—Considérelo un regalo de yerno. Y no hay más que hablar —sentenció él mientras Hermione lo miraba con furia asesina.

Viajaron hasta el aeropuerto. Mientras esperaban para facturar, Hermione le susurró a Ron.

—¿Se puede saber cómo vas a llevar el coche hasta Inglaterra, Ron?

—Eso es asunto mío, así que no tiene por qué importarte, Hermione.

—Pues que tengas suerte, porque no pienso ayudarte en absoluto.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda para nada.

La señora Granger se dio la vuelta.

—Vosotros dos, basta ya. La verdad es que me gustaría tener una vuelta a casa lo suficientemente tranquila, así que estad tranquilos.

Los dos no dijeron nada pero se quedaron callados. Una hora después ya estaban embarcando en el avión y, minutos después, sentados en una fila de cuatro asientos. Hermione, como se temía Ron, había puesto elegido los asientos de tal manera que cada uno estaba en un extremo, separados por los padres de ella.

Ron se abrochó el cinturón y se limitó a esperar. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el viaje que hizo junto a Hermione hacía tan sólo unos días, aunque más bien parecía una eternidad. Para empezar, Hermione y él no estaban para nada enfadados. Además, ya no se sentía nervioso por volar y estaba seguro de que Hermione no querría tontear en uno de los lavabos. Sin duda, iban a ser las veinte horas de viaje más largas de su vida.

Por ello, la mayor parte del viaje la pasó dormido, bebiendo algo de alcohol que las azafatas amablemente le daban o viendo alguna película. Por culpa del alcohol ingerido, no obstante, tuvo que ir a vomitar al lavabo. A la vuelta vio algo que le hizo sentirse aún peor, pues Hermione estaba totalmente avergonzada.

Por suerte, después del infructuoso viaje, llegaron al aeropuerto de Heathrow.

—Qué ganas tengo de llegar a casa. Ron, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Yo... Bueno, voy a pasar por casa de mis padre para saludarles y decirles que todo ha salido bien. Y luego seguramente vaya a ver a Harry en Grimmauld Place.

Lo cierto era que, desde el final de la guerra hasta que decidieron ir a buscar a sus padres, Hermione y él habían estado viviendo en Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias de ahora, no sabía qué hacer o si Hermione querría volver con él.

—Yo voy con vosotros, para ayudaros a instalaros —dijo Hermione, rehuyendo la mirada de Ron.

—Bueno... pues hasta luego —se despidió él.

Estuvo parado un momento, como queriendo dar un beso a Hermione, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Hermione se quedó mirando cómo se iba, pero también se dio media vuelta y se fue con sus padres, de vuelta a casa.

* * *

_**Nota del autor: La decisión de Sophie**__ (Sophie's Choice, 1982), es una película dirigida por Alan J. Pakula y protagonizada por Meryl Streep y Kevin Kline, ambientada en 1947, acerca de un joven aspirante a escritor que conoce a una pareja de la que se hace amigo. Sophie, la mujer, es una superviviente del campo de exterminio de Auschwitz._


	8. 10 razones para odiarte

**8**

**10 razones para odiarte**

Al rato, Ron llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Aunque le había dicho a Hermione y a sus padres, prefirió enviar un patronus diciéndoles que estaba cansado, era de noche y que se quedaría en casa de Harry, pero que ya iría a visitarlos.

Tras entrar en el recibidor lentamente en el recibidor, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se metió en la habitación que había compartido durante un tiempo con Hermione. Se desvistió y se metió en la cama, pero estuvo horas sin poder dormir. Cuando imaginó que debía estar saliendo el sol, se quedó dormido. Sin embargo, las horas de sueño le duraron poco, pues fue despertado por su hermana y su mejor amigo.

—¡Ron! No sabíamos que habías llegado, menos mal que dejaste la puerta abierta, si no ni nos habríamos enterado. ¿Y Hermione? —quiso saber Harry.

—Con sus padres, ayudándoles a instalarse —confesó él, con voz triste.

—Oh, vaya. Así que habéis traído a sus padres. Una buena noticia, pero habéis tardado unos cuantos días —dijo Harry.

—Eso es porque hemos querido pasar unos días juntos allí, había que aprovechar la ocasión —confesó Ron, de nuevo, aunque todavía triste.

—Ron, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo entre Hermione y tú en Australia? ¿Por qué no está aquí? —preguntaba Ginny, extrañada por la actitud de su hemano.

—Hermione me va a dejar —dijo él, apenado, casi a punto de llorar.

—¿Cómo que te va a dejar? ¿Por qué piensas eso, si Hermione te quiere? —dijo su hermana.

—Si de verdad me quisiese habría venido esta noche conmigo en vez de dejarme solo. Hermione ha dejado de quererme, me va a dejar.

—Ron, por favor, Hermione no te va a dejar. ¿Quieres explicarnos qué ha pasado? —le pidió Harry.

—Logramos devolver la memoria a sus padres y, tras eso, nos dijeron que querían quedarse a vivir en Australia, porque, total, iban a dejar sus trabajos y Hermione ya es mayor de edad, ya no va a tener que depender de ellos.

—Bueno, esa es una buena idea. Y si es su decisión, adelante. Pero, ¿por qué han vuelto? Menuda paliza, ¿no? —dijo Harry.

—Así es, pero Hermione quería que volvieran, les insistió mucho y al final ellos accedieron a volver, pero se notaba que en realidad no les gustaba la idea.

—Te entendemos, pero, ¿por qué estáis enfadados?

—Porque no me parecía bien que sus padres volviesen a Inglaterra sólo porque ella quisiese, si sus padres le acababan de decir que era su sueño quedarse allí. Le dije que era muy egoísta por pensar así y...

—¿Y? —preguntó la pareja al unísono.

—Y le pregunté si tenía que estar dependiendo siempre de sus padres hasta para... limpiarse el culo, a pesar de que ya es mayor de edad.

Harry reprimió una carcajada mientras Ginny se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

—Ron, de verdad que eres lo que no hay —confesó su hermana.

—Oye, vale que estuvo mal lo que le dije, pero no tenía derecho a pedirle a sus padres que volviesen si ellos querían quedarse... ¡Porque es su sueño! Por favor, tendríais que haberlos visto, disfrutan viviendo allí. ¿No creéis que tengo razón?

Harry y Ginny se miraron un momento. Entonces, Harry fue el primero en hablar.

—Creo que estuvo mal eso que le dijiste a Hermione, pero pienso que es verdad que es un poco egoísta por su parte el querer a sus padres de vuelta si ellos desean quedarse en Australia. No obstante, ten en cuenta que se ha pasado un año sin saber qué iba a ocurrir en el futuro, creyendo cuando les modificó la memoria que sería la última vez que los volvería a ver. Ron, Hermione quiere a sus padres. Y ellos quieren a Hermione. Es normal que ella desee tenerlos de vuelta para recuperar el tiempo perdido y sentir que tiene una familia, así como ellos aceptarían volver aquí con tal de hacerla feliz, porque lo único que desean los Granger es la felicidad de Hermione —soltó Harry. Ginny le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ron se desplomó sobre la cama.

—Vale, ahora sí que me va a dejar.

—No digas tonterías, sólo tienes que hablar con ella —sugirió Ginny.

—Ah, no, ni hablar. Tendrá que venir ella antes.

Ginny recordó entonces lo cabezotas que eran su hermano y Hermione, pues ella tampoco querría hablar con Ron.

—Bueno, descansa un poco, habrás tenido un viaje muy largo y duro —propuso Ginny mientras se llevaba a Harry. Ron asintió e intentó volver a quedarse dormido.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron a la cocina, donde el viejo Kreacher les empezó a servir el desayuno.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con Hermione —dijo Ginny.

—¿Qué? Oye, no pretenderás que nos metamos en la relación de Ron y Hermione, ¿verdad? Esto tienen que arreglarlo por sí mismos.

—Los dos son unos testarudos, Harry, no hablarán a menos que les demos el empujón. Además, de todos modos, me apetece ir a ver a Hermione.

Así pues, desayunaron tranquilamente y, tras eso, fueron a casa de los padres de Hermione. Nada más llamar a la puerta, la señora Granger les abrió.

—¡Harry! ¡Ginny! Qué sorpresa. Me alegro de veros. Pero pasad, pasad.

—No sabíamos si estarían despiertos ya —confesó Ginny.

—Hermione se despertó hace un rato, pero sigue en su habitación. Mi marido está acostado todavía. Yo me he levantado pronto para limpiar un poco, aunque parece como si todo estuviese tal y como la última vez que lo vi. A pesar de...

La señora Granger se refería, por supuesto, a cuando los mortífagos entraron en la casa y la pusieron patas arriba, sin encontrar a los Granger ni ninguna prueba que pudiese indicarles el paradero de Hermione y, por ende, de Harry. Saber el hecho de que, de haberse quedado allí, probablemente ella y su marido ahora estarían muertos la hacía sentirse inquieta, a pesar de que Hermione ya debía haberle asegurado que la guerra había terminado y Voldemort estaba muerto.

—¿Podemos ver a Hermione? —preguntó Ginny.

—Por supuesto que sí, podéis subir arriba.

Los dos subieron y entraron en la habitación de Hermione. Esta era bastante espaciosa, con una cama a un lado y un escritorio. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el mapa del mundo que había colgado en una pared, con chinchetas verdes y rojas indicando dónde había estado Hermione y dónde no, así como muchas fotografías colgadas.

Ginny se sentó al borde de la cama. Harry, por su parte, acercó una silla. Hermione estaba dormida y Ginny posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Hermione? Hermione, despierta.

La joven abrió los ojos. Vio a Harry y a Ginny y sonrió.

—Holas, chicos. Cuánto me alegro de veros.

—Y nosotros a ti —confesó Ginny, abrazándola.

—No hacía falta que viniéseis, tenía pensado acercarme a Grimmauld Place.

Harry y Ginny se miraron.

—Ya, pero, verás... Ron está allí.

Hermione bajó la mirada, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, así como el hecho de que sus amigos estuviesen ahí, en su habitación.

—Y supongo que os habrá contado algunas cosas, ¿no? —la pareja asintió con la cabeza —. Y bien, ¿qué opináis?

Harry iba a contestar, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

—Creo que os enfadáis por tonterías. Creo que deberíais tener en cuenta de que estáis enamorados, que os conocéis desde hace casi siete años y habéis esperado casi siete años para salir juntos. Y creo que no debéis tirarlo ahora todo por la borda.

Hermione sonrió a su amiga y la abrazó.

—No os preocupéis, que no pienso dejarle. Lo quiero demasiado como para dejarle escapar. Vamos a Grimmauld Place, hablaré con él.

Hermione se levantó y se preparó. Después de avisar a sus padres, fue a Grimmauld Place con Harry y Ginny.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —quiso saber ella?

—Debe seguir en su habitación, dormido —indicó Ginny.

Hermione subió y entró en la habitación que había compartido con Ron desde el final de la guerra, algo que parecía ya una eternidad dados los acontecimientos vividos en Australia. Su novio estaba tumbado en la cama, envuelto por las mantas y dormido. Se tumbó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle la nariz, como hacía muchas veces para despertarlo, aparte de besarle. Al instante, despertó. Vio a Hermione pero no sonrió ni nada.

—Hola —dijo él finalmente.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Mal. ¿Vas a dejarme? —Hermione no pudo evitar reírse —. No tiene gracia. Si me dejas creo que me muero.

—Ay, Ron, qué inocente eres —confesó ella. Acto seguido lo besó, como si no lo hubiese besado en toda su vida, como si fuese el beso que se dieron en la Cámara Secreta.

Ron pasó rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él para no romper el beso. Luego rodó sobre su cuerpo y se puso encima de ella.

—Ron... Que están Harry y Ginny abajo, nos van a oír.

—Pues que nos oigan —dijo él con voz perversa. Se quitó la camiseta y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras besaba a Hermione, quien aunque a penas le apetecía hacer el amor con su novio estando sus amigos en la misma casa, no se pudo resistir.

Al rato, los dos estaban desnudos y tapados por las sábanas de la cama.

—Siento mucho todo lo que te dije, Hermione —se disculpó Ron.

—No pasa nada, sé que fui un poco egoísta, pero me gusta que mis padre estén aquí. Además, ya se han instalado y están muy contentos de volver a estar aquí.

—Ya —dijo él, aunque muy poco convencido. Sabía al menos una cosa, que la casa de los Granger había sido registrada violentamente por los mortífagos después de que ellos se hubiesen ido a Australia. Saber que, de haberse quedado en Inglaterra, a estas alturas podrían estar muertos, debía ser algo que les debía de quitar el sueño.

—Me alegro de que estén finalmente aquí. Siento que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Ron ya no podía más.

—Lo siento, Hermione, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo.

Salió de la cama tras ponerse la ropa interior. Tras eso, dio varios vueltas por la habitación.

—Ron, ¿no puedes dejarlo ya?

—No, no puedo ¿vale? —se acercó a ella y se arrodilló al pie de la cama, tomando las manos de su novia.

—Hermione, he visto a tu padre hacer surf como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo. Y le encanta. He visto a tu madre como nunca antes la había visto, riéndose a carcajadas. Y es feliz. ¿Cuándo has visto así a tu madre, sin miedo a expresarse como es en realidad? Hermione, tus padres aman vivir allí. ¿Por qué coartas su felicidad?

—Ron... yo...

—Eres tú la que debe tomar una decisión, yo no puedo obligarte... Pero prométeme que lo pensarás, ¿vale? Tomes la decisión que tomes... la respetaré.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero rompió a llorar. Ron la abrazó fuertemente. No hacía falta decir nada más.

Minutos después, los dos salieron. Harry y Ginny estaban en el salón.

—¿Queréis salir a comer? —preguntó Harry.

—Yo, la verdad, es que quiero estar con mis padres. Necesito ver... cómo les va —confesó Hermione mientras miraba a Ron.

Este asintió y le dio un beso, dejando que se fuese.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Ginny.

—Creo... creo que sí. Va a ver cómo les va a sus padres, pero va a reflexionar acerca de si están mejor aquí o en Australia —dijo él mientras asentía —. Le he dicho además que, tome la decisión que tome, la respetaré al final y no pondré pegas.

—Bueno, no le des más vueltas. Hermione es una persona racional, estoy seguro de que tome la decisión que tome, será la más indicada —aseguró Harry.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se desapareció para llegar a su habitación, desde la que bajó al salón. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y desde la cocina subía un agradable aroma. Bajó hasta allí.

—Hermione, no te he oído llegar —confesó su madre.

—Me he aparecido en mi habitación.

Su madre sonrió mientras cortaba unas zanahorias.

—Es verdad, a veces olvido que puedes hacer cosas extraordinarias. Mi dulce Hermione, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí.

—Mamá, ¿eres feliz aquí?

Su madre dejó de cortar un momento y la miró. Tardó bastante en contestar, primer indicio de que, dijese lo que dijese, Hermione no se lo creería. Su madre era de respuestas rápida.

—Pues... claro que soy feliz aquí, cariño. Y estoy segura de que tu padre también lo es.

—Ya, vale.

—¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa? Vamos a comer ya.

En el tono de voz de Jean Granger había algo que a Hermione no le gustaba nada. Minutos después, su padre llegó después de haber dado un paseo por los alrededores. Si su madre no le había inspirado confianza, el rostro de su padre la hacía dudar. El señor Granger estaba totalmente serio, pero en su mirada había un deje de nostalgia. Nostalgia al surf y a las playas de Australia.

La comida fue de lo más normal, a excepción de que su padre no cambió el semblante en ningún momento y estaba como ausente, algo a lo que su madre había decidido unirse. Para cuando se iba a servir el postre, Hermione se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas, querida? —preguntó su madre.

—Yo... tengo que irme, mamá. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

Y se marchó de allí sin darles tiempo a reprochar. En cuantos salió de la casa, se desapareció.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí, un grupo de personas, la mayoría de ellos pelirrojos, volaba sobre escobas y se pasaba una pelota roja. Ron, Harry y Ginny habían decidido hacer una visita a los Weasley, ya que Ron todavía no había visitado a sus padres desde su regreso de Australia, y supuso que estarían deseando saber cómo había ido todo. No obstante, a ellos prefirieron no contarles todo el lío que se había montado.

En ese momento, tras un gol perfecto de Ginny a Ron, todos los Weasley, lo cual incluía también a George y Bill, bajaron a tierra. Allí les esperaban los señores Weasley junto con Fleur, que había anunciado a todos su embarazo.

—Ron, cariño, alguien ha venido a verte. Está en tu habitación.

Ron caminó hasta la Madriguera y, tras atravesar la cocina, subió hasta su habitación. Allí, una melena castaña lo esperaba.

—Hermione, no sabía que vendrías.

Caminó hasta ella y la besó en los labios.

—Sí, perdona que no te haya avisado.

—No tiene importancia —se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos. Podía notar que estaba temblando.

—He estado con mis padres y... he tomado una decisión.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Ya sabes que, sea cual sea tu decisión, yo voy a respetarla.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban.

—De momento, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para lo que quiero hacer.

—Pídeme lo que sea, Hermione.

Hermione estuvo hablando horas y horas, explicándole a Ron su plan. Cuando acabó, el muchacho tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Al día siguiente, a muchos kilómetros de allí, Jean Granger dio una vuelta en la cama y se abrazó a su marido. Ya era por la mañana y tendría que levantarse para empezar con su rutina diaria. Ahora que había dejado el trabajo, no tenía mucho que hacer, así que tendría que convencer a Rupert de ir a visitar sitios. Aunque si su marido seguía manteniendo esa actitud de absoluta tristeza, preveía que iba a acabar como una vieja amargada.

Y de todos modos, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Habían decidido hacer lo que su hija deseaba y lo había hecho finalmente, aun a sabiendas de lo mucho que les había gustado Australia. A pesar de todo lo que se había afanado Ron por intentar convencerla de dejarles que se quedasen, ella se había negado en rotundo. Jean pensó que ella jamás había educado a su hija para que fuese una egoísta. ¿O acaso el hecho de haber estado un año sin verlos, creyendo que podría morir en cualquier momento, le había hecho cambiar de opinión? Jean no lo sabía.

Sintió el calor de los primeros rayos de sol golpear sobre su cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Inmediatamente sintió que algo estaba mal. Para empezar, el sol se veía en parte opacado por algo que proyectaba sombras sobre la cama, como si una persiana cortase los rayos del astro rey. Y Jean sabía perfectamente que en su habitación había cortinas, no persianas. Pero es que un rápido vistazo de lo que le rodeaba le hizo ver que no estaba en la habitación de su cada se Inglaterra, sino en otra parte que le sonaba muy familiar: su habitación en la casa en la que había estado viviendo en Australia.

—Rupert... Rupert, despierta. Rápido. Ha ocurrido algo.

Rupert Granger se despertó.

—Cariño... ¿qué te ocurre? —se apoyó sobre sus hombros en la cama. Al instante se dio cuenta también de lo que pasaba — ¿Hemos vuelto?

—Eso parece pero... ¿Cómo?

—¿Hermione?

—Pero no nos ha hecho nada, no nos ha aturdido ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

El señor Granger hizo memoria, tratando de recordar lo último que hizo antes de dormirse.

—Estaba en la cena, contigo. Hermione no había aparecido desde la comida. Luego todo me resulta borroso.

—A mí también.

—¿Crees que ella u otra persona, tal vez Ron, nos hubiese metido un somnífero y nos quedásemos dormidos? —especuló él.

—¿Y tras eso nos trajese aquí? No creo que Hermione hubiese hecho tal cosa, deseaba que volviésemos a Inglaterra.

—Levantémonos y veamos si está aquí, o quien nos haya traído hasta aquí —sugirió el señor Granger.

Se levantaron y se vistieron a toda prisa. Salieron de la habitación y comprobaron que la casa seguía igual y que nadie había tocado o cambiado nada. Bajaron al salón y comprobaron que no había nadie más en la casa.

—¿Cómo sabremos dónde está la persona que nos ha traído hasta aquí? —preguntó la señora Granger.

El señor Granger, de repente, se percató de la presencia de dos tablas de surf nuevas en el salón y se dijo a sí mismo que nunca antes había visto ahí esas dos tablas.

—Creo saber dónde podemos buscar.

Salieron a la calle. Frente a la casa vieron que estaba el coche que habían utilizado siempre. Cogidos de la mano, caminaron a paso ligero hasta la playa, la cual estaba totalmente vacía, pues acababa de amanecer. Sin embargo, vieron a una solitaria figura que contemplaba el mar, una mujer con el pelo castaño y revuelto, agitado por los vientos que había esa mañana.

Los Granger caminaron, casi corrieron, hasta la mujer.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó su padre nada más llegar.

La joven se dio la vuelta. Hermione Granger miró a sus padres sonriente, aunque con un claro deje de tristeza y culpabilidad en el rostro. Rupert y Jean Granger se limitaron a una sola cosa: caminaron hasta ella y la abrazaron.

* * *

_**Nota del autor: **__**10 razones para odiarte**__ (10 things I hate about you, 1999), es una película dirigida por Gil Junger y protagonizada por Julia Stiles, Heath Ledger y Joseph Gordon-Levitt que narra la vida de las hermanas Stratford, Kat y Bianca, las cuales son muy distintas. A raíz de que Bianca conozca a un chico pero con el que no puede salir hasta que su hermana no salga con otro, se traza un plan para que Patrick, el elegido, trate de enamorar a Kat. La película es una interpretación libre de __**La fierecilla domada**__, de William Shakespeare._


	9. Adiós, pequeña, adiós

**9**

**Adiós, pequeña, adiós**

Los Granger estuvieron abrazados durante un largo rato, allí, solos en la playa de Manly. Al rato, finalmente, se separaron.

―Mamá, papá, siento mucho cómo me he comportado estos días. No debía haberos pedido que volvieseis a Inglaterra si os encanta vivir aquí.

―Cariño, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Pasaste un año arriesgando tu propia vida, sin saber si volverías a vernos. Es normal que deseases que volviésemos contigo. Ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que respetamos tus decisiones ―explicó la señora Granger mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija y le secaba las lágrimas.

―Hermione, te queremos mucho y nos habría dado igual vivir aquí o vivir en Inglaterra ―dijo su padre.

―Eso es, cielo. Pero dinos una cosa, ¿cómo nos has traído hasta aquí?

―Yo he tenido un poco que ver en eso ―dijo alguien que acababa de llegar a la playa. Los Granger se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Ron, que estaba sonriendo.

―Bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende. ¿Qué habéis hecho? ―quiso saber el señor Granger.

―Para empezar les dimos un poco de poción para dormir mezclada con el agua de la cena. Y cuando ya estaban profundamente dormidos, utilizamos varios trasladores internacionales para llegar hasta Australia. Después, simplemente, les dejamos en su habitación ―explicó Ron. Hermione seguía abrazada a su madre, con la mirada perdida.

—Bueno, aunque no me hace gracia que me echáseis algo en el agua, la verdad es que debo daros las gracias —se sinceró el señor Granger —. Ansiaba estar aquí. Y aunque me habría quedado en Inglaterra para que Hermione fuese feliz, sé que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

—Gracias, papá.

Abandonaron la playa y volvieron directamente a la calle Wood, a la casa que los Wilkins habían ocupado por un año. Pero en cuanto llegaron, vieron que algo extraño ocurría. Dos hombres esperaban en la puerta, ataviados con trajes negros.

—Buenos días, ¿podemos ayudarles? —preguntó el señor Granger.

—¿El señor Ronald Weasley? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

—Soy yo —dijo Ron.

Uno de los hombres le puso la mano encima de un hombre.

—Señor Ronald Weasley, somos agentes del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia australiano. Queda detenido por utilizar la maldición Imperius contra un muggle.

Por un momento parecía como si Ron se fuera a resistir, pero en el último segundo y preguntándose por qué lo había hecho, le dio un empujón al mago que le había puesto una mano encima y utilizó un hechizo aturdidor contra el otro.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione, sin entender por qué su novio hacía aquello, pero este simplemente tomó de la mano a su novia para llevársela de allí.

—Señor Granger, me llevo su coche, sólo espero que no le importe.

—Ron, ¿te has vuelto loco? —preguntó el señor Granger, también incrédulo.

Pero Ron había sacado las llaves y se había metido en el coche, igual que Hermione. Arrancó y aceleró, escapando de allí mientras el mago que no había sido aturdido comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra el coche, sin poder detenerle. Por las ventanas de las casas de la calle Wood comenzaron a asomarse los vecinos, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Por su parte, Ron y Hermione huían en el coche.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¿Por qué huimos? Ron, eran agentes del Ministerio. Y has aturdido a uno.

—Yo... No lo sé, Hermione, no quería que me llevaran a la cárcel. ¿Y si no me dejaban irme?

—Como te pillen, ten por seguro que no te dejarán irte. Y no vayas tan deprisa, o lograrás que la policía muggle también nos detenga. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Venga, no te preocupes, hallaremos la forma de volver a Inglaterra. Una vez fuera del país, el Ministerio de Magia inglés podrá ayudarnos.

—Ron, has empleado la maldición Imperius. Podrían llevarte igualmente a Azkaban por ello.

—Bueno... Míralo por el lado positivo, ya no hay dementores —y sonrió.

—No le veo la gracia. Además, ¿pretendes que me vaya sin despedirme de mis padres? No puedo irme sin más, ¿vale?

—Bueno, tampoco pretenderás tú que volvamos a casa de tus padres, donde esos magos estarán esperando. Aunque me imagino que estarán ocupados desmemorizando a todo el vecindario. Les habrán visto hacer magia.

De repente, Hermione abrió ampliamente los ojos, asustada.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Que desmemorizarán a los todos los de la calle Wood. Les han tenido que ver haciendo magia.

—Puede que hasta desmemoricen a mis padres.

Ron se quedó callado un momento, como sopesando la situación.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—¿Y si les desmemorizan las últimas veinticuatro horas? Se preguntarán qué hacen aquí. ¿Y si en vez de eso les borran sus recuerdos de hace unos días? Puede que incluso les borren la memoria hasta cuando eran los Wilkins.

—Hermione, eso no puede pasar. Ya recuerdan quiénes son en realidad.

—Pero hasta hace unos días pensaban que eran Wendell y Monica Wilkins. Podrían devolverles inconscientemente a esas identidades. Tenemos que volver a ayudarles.

—Hermione, cariño, yo también quiero volver y ayudarles, pero las cosas se han complicado. Será mejor que de momento salgamos de la ciudad y luego pensemos más detenidamente qué hacer.

Hermione no dijo nada pero parecía estar de acuerdo con lo propuesto por Ron. Este se limitó simplemente a seguir conduciendo sin rumbo fijo. Abandonaron Sidney y se adentraron por carreteras secundarias. Desconocían por dónde iban, simplemente trataban de alejarse de allí. Llegado el momento, el coche se detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hermione.

—Vaya... Sí, creo que sé a qué se debe.

—Bueno, entonces ¿puedes arreglarlo?

—Sí que puedo, echándole gasolina —contestó él sarcásticamente —. ¿No eres tú la hija de muggles.

Hermione miró a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados. Por el momento iba a dejarle pasar aquel comentario.

—Sí, pero... ¿No eres tú a quien persiguen los magos del Ministerio?

Ron también se calló. Estaba claro que iban a pasar un buen tiempo ambos solos, así que mejor tratar de llevarse bien. Era irónico porque, a fin de cuentas, los dos iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, ¿no? ¿Acaso aquello iba a ser una prueba de fuego?

—Salgamos del coche —sugirió Ron.

Salieron y cerraron las puertas. A aquella hora del día el sol estaba en su punto álgido y pegaba con fuerza.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Hermione.

Ron abrió el capó del coche. Quizás podría, mediante magia, producir más gasolina si quedaba alguna gota en el depósito, pero había conducido con el coche hasta quedarse totalmente parados. Quizás aquella lucecita roja le estaba indicando que se quedaba sin combustible. Tampoco es que supiese mucho de coches.

—¿Sabes lo que haces? Tampoco es que seas un experto con los coches —apuntó Hermione.

Ron cerró el capó con fuerza y miró a su novia.

—¿Y tú sí? No, no sé lo que hago. Tan sólo confiaba en poder producir un poco de combustible, pero no queda ni gota. ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—¿Y tú, la tienes?

—Podríamos ir a alguna gasolinera, pero me temo que tendremos que ir andando. Desconozco donde podría haberlas aquí y no creo que debamos ir desapareciéndonos todo el rato.

Cerraron el coche. Por suerte había una señal cerca que indicaba una gasolinera cercana, así que se pusieron en marcha. Ron llevaba un bidón para la gasolina. En todo el trayecto, los dos permanecieron callados. De vez en cuando, Ron miraba a Hermione y se preguntaba si de verdad quería estar con ella. ¿La amaba? Sí, claro que sí. Se habían besado en la Cámara Secreta, había temido por ella durante toda la batalla y, cuando acabó, no podía creerse que todo hubiese acabado bien y que iba a pasar el resto de su vida con la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Sin embargo, los últimos días habían sido un absoluto caos y su relación se había visto tambaleada. ¿Quería estar con ella? Sí. ¿Quería Hermione estar con él? No lo sabía. Estaban huyendo de la justicia y era muy posible que los padres de ella ahora fuesen de nuevo los Wilkins. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque a él le había apetecido jugar un rato con la maldición imperius.

Hermione, por su parte, en ningún momento miró a Ron. Llegaron pro fin a la estación de servicio y llenaron el bidón.

—Son setenta dólares —dijo el empleado de la gasolinera.

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

—¿No tienes dinero? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—No, no llevo nada encima.

—¿Y cómo te las has arreglado desde que hemos llegado de Inglaterra? —Ron hizo una mirada disimulada hacia el pantalón de su bolsillo, donde guardaba su varita, como queriendo decir que había utilizado magia —. No sigas, ya te he entendido.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿van a pagarme? —preguntó el empleado de la gasolinera, metiéndoles prisa.

—¿Te parece a ti que tengamos dinero para pagarte? —preguntó Hermione bruscamente para, acto seguido, marcharse.

—Discúlpela, lleva una mañana muy agitada —dijo Ron al empleado para después salir el también tras su novia —. Hermione... Hermione, espera. No hace falta que te pusieses así, ese chico no tenía la culpa de nada.

—¿No tenía la culpa? —Hermione se dio la vuelta para confrontar a su novio —. No, claro que él no tenía la culpa. La culpa la tienes tú. ¿Se puede saber qué tenías pensado para pagar la gasolina?

—Bueno, quizás podría haberle desmemorizado.

—Oh, sí, como si no tuviéramos bastante por el hecho de que el Ministerio de Magia australiano te persiga por haber utilizado la maldición Imperius contra un muggle, añadámosle más leña al fuego si tú te dedicas a desmemorizar a un muggle. Perfecto, Ron, es perfecto.

—¿Por qué te pones así? Vale, ya sé que no debería utilizar la magia, pero tampoco tengo la culpa.

—¿Qué no tienes la culpa? Si no hubieses insistido en que trajésemos de vuelta a mis padres, nada de esto habría pasado. Habríamos sido más felices en Inglaterra, sin la justicia persiguiéndonos.

—Hermione, creo que ya dejamos esto bastante claro. Tus padres desean estar aquí. Y las cosas entre tú y yo no iban tampoco muy bien hace unos días. ¿Acaso preferías eso a como estamos ahora?

—Tal vez sí. ¿Te parece a ti que ahora estemos bien?

La expresión en el rostro de Ron lo dejó todo bien claro. Lo que había dicho Hermione le había herido.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Ron, no... yo...

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque Ron se desapareció, dejándola sola. A Hermione aquello le recordó a una vez en que Ron también se marchó, dejándole a ella y a Harry en una tienda de campaña, en algo que parecía ya una eternidad y que pensaba que jamás volvería a producirse. Pero había ocurrido y todo porque, al igual que aquella vez en la tienda, no había podido contestar a tiempo. Acto seguido, ella también se desapareció.

Enseguida se apareció en la calle Wood. Comprobó que no había nada extraño y fue a casa de sus padres, donde entró sin siquiera llamar.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

—Hermione, querida, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Su madre apareció para saludarla, dándole un abrazo, pero tan sólo la forma en que la recibió supuso para Hermione la confirmación del peor de sus temores: los agentes del Ministerio había borrado la memoria a sus padres, hasta el momento de cuando todavía eran los Wilkins.

—Señora Wilkins —saludó Hermione.

—Creíamos que os habíais ido ya. Hacía tiempo que no sabíamos de vosotros —dijo la señora Granger —. ¿Volvísteis a Inglaterra?

Hermione estaba en shock por lo sucedido, pero pudo recomponerse a tiempo.

—Sí, volvimos, pero nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos olvidado de algo, así que hemos tenido que regresar.

—Bueno, espero no fuera nada grave. Al menos podréis quedaros un tiempo, ¿no? ¿Dónde está Ron, por cierto?

—Está... en casa. Descansando. Quería ver si estábais en aquí o... habíais salido a dar una vuelta.

—Esto... pues no, estábamos aquí. Lo cierto es que nos encontramos un poco mareados, pero tranquila, tranquila, puedes quedarte —dijo rápidamente, al ver que Hermione parecía marcharse —. ¿Por qué no entras y tomas una taza de té con nosotros?

—Claro, me encantaría.

Hermione entró en el salón, donde su padre estaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Sólo que, al igual que su madre volvía a ser Monica Wilkins, él había vuelto a ser y pensar como Wendell Wilkins. Su madre fue a la cocina para preparar el té.

—Hermione, querida, qué alegría volver a verte.

—Hola, señor Wilkins, yo también me alegro de volver a verle. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

—Bien, bien. Un poco mareado, pero no es nada. ¿Y Ron? ¿No está contigo? A ver si podemos quedar e ir a practicar surf.

—Estoy seguro de que eso le encantaría —dijo ella de manera triste, aunque su padre no pareció percibirlo, pues aparentemente también estaba preocupado por algo.

Si fuera en verdad su padre con quien estaba hablando, le habría contado la verdad, que se había peleado con Ron, que habían discutido. Y él habría hecho todo lo posible por consolarla. Pero no, estaba ante alguien que hasta hace poco la consideraba una desconocida.

Se sentaron en el sofá, a la espera del té. Su padre tamborileaba los dedos, nervioso. Su madre apareció al fin, pero no tenía ninguna bandeja con tazas y una tetera, sino que iba acompañada de dos hombres ataviados con trajes negros. Eran agentes del Ministerio de Magia australiano.

—¿Qué hacen estos hombres aquí? ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

Miraba alternativamente a su padre y a su madre, quienes parecían sentirse culpables por algo malo que habían hecho.

—Deberías haber traído contigo a Ron, querida —confesó el señor Wilkins.

—¿Por eso preguntábais tanto por él? ¿Les habéis dicho que, más tarde o más temprano, volveríamos?

—¿Dónde está el señor Weasley, señorita? —preguntó uno de los agentes.

—No sé dónde está. Y aunque lo supiese jamás se lo diría.

—Hermione, por favor, estos hombres nos han contado que es peligroso. No vienen a por ti, sino a por Ron. Ya sé que es tu novio, pero colabora con ellos —suplicó la señora Wilkins. Parecía visiblemente asustada.

—Señora Wilkins... usted no lo entiende —dijo Hermione.

—¿Dónde está el señor Weasley? —volvió a preguntar el agente —. Díganoslo o...

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Alguien le estampó uno de los jarrones de la señora Wilkins en la cabeza a uno de los agentes, justo por detrás, logrando que se desmayase. Detrás del agente estaba Ron, con su varita en la mano. Miró al otro agente, que sacó su propia varita.

—¡_Desmaius_!

El agente neutralizó el hechizo aturdidor de Ron. Los Wilkins estaban realmente sorprendidos y asustados de lo que veían. Al parecer, como intuyó Hermione, los agentes se habrían hecho pasar por miembros del gobierno y no como lo que realmente eran.

Ron y el agente seguían luchando, hasta que Ron gritó:

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

El agente salió despedido hacia atrás y se estrelló contra la pared, cayendo sobre una pequeña que destrozó. La señora Wilkins gritó.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione.

—Es hora de irse, coge a tu padre.

Hermione instó a su padre a seguirla, quien había reparado en lo que Ron le había llamado. Este, por su parte, hizo lo mismo con la señora Wilkins. Salieron a la calle, donde estaba el coche del señor Wilkins.

—Mi coche, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó Wendell.

—¿Cómo lo has recuperado? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Ahora no hay tiempo, tenemos que...

Dos hombres vestidos de negro salieron de la casa que Ron y Hermione habían ocupado hacía unas semanas. Por lo visto, habían escuchado la conversación que Hermione y la señora Wilkins habían tenido.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó Ron una vez más. Uno de los hombres se desapareció mientras el otro neutralizaba el hechizo. Al instante lo devolvió, pero no fue Ron quien lo esquivó, sino Hermione.

—Rápido, al coche —dijo ella.

Se subieron los cuatro y Ron arrancó, acelerando y saliendo de allí. El agente que se había desaparecido volvió a aparecer, mientras el otro había empezado a correr hacia ellos, pero el coche ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Ron conducía a toda velocidad.

—Oye, perdona que te haya tratado así todo este tiempo.

—No, Hermione, ha sido culpa mía. Me he comportado como un auténtico imbécil.

—No, no, yo he sido la tonta. Perdóname.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Qué? —quiso saber ella.

—Te quiero.

Los dos sonrieron. Se habrían dado un beso también, pero Ron debía estar atento a la carretera, así como también a cualquier imprevisto que pudiese suceder por parte de los magos del Ministerio.

—Esto... ¡Hola! ¿Se puede saber quiénes sois vosotros? —el señor Wilkins parecía muy enfadado, mientras que la señora Wilkins estaba asustada.

—Me había olvidado de ellos, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Creo que lo primero, Hermione, es hacer que tus padres recuperen la memoria. Como tendría que haber sido desde el principio.

Hermione sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Sacó su varita y apuntó a sus padres, quienes tuvieron un breve momento para asustarse. Tras eso, los dos miraron extrañados a Hermione antes de sonreír, felices porque volvían a ver a su hija.

—¡Hermione!

Su madre se abalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Hija, ¿qué ha pasado? Esos hombres decían que Ron había hecho algo malo —dijo el señor Granger.

—Tranquilos, todo está bien, todo ha acabado. Tendremos tiempo para contárnoslo todo.

—Esto... Hermione. No quiero estropearlo todo, pero los agentes del Ministerio nos buscan.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Ron tomó aire, como si fuese a decirle algo complicado a Hermione, como si cada vez que algo feliz le pasase a ella ya estuviese él para estropearlo todo.

—Hay un avión esperándonos en el aeropuerto. He comprando dos billetes para Inglaterra. Si vamos allí el Ministerio de Magia podrá hacerse cargo de nuestro problema y arreglarlo con el Ministerio de Magia australiano. Lo que te quiero decir, Hermione... es que tenemos que irnos ya.

—¿Y mis padres?

Ron la miró un momento, sin valor para decirle aquello. No iban a venir. Ron y ella tendrían que irse, arreglar las cosas y, tal vez, volver en el futuro. Pero ahora que parecía que Hermione podría estar con sus padres de manera definitiva, las cosas se complicaban de nuevo.

—Lo siento —confesó Ron.

—No pasa nada —contestó ella al instante —. Vayamos al aeropuerto, deprisa.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, donde fueron hasta el sitio donde tenían que embarcar.

—Es aquí —anunció Ron.

Hermione se volvió hacia sus padres. Ya no le importaba llorar a lágrima viva.

—Mamá, papá...

—Cariño —dijo su madre mientras avanzaba a esta ella y la estrechaba entre sus brazos —. Comprendo que os tenéis que ir, pero hemos tenido nuestro tiempo de estar juntos. Ahora es importante que os vayáis y arregléis las cosas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperar lo perdido.

—¿Y qué haréis vosotros? —preguntó Hermione.

—Tampoco es que hayamos estado de brazos cruzados, cariño —confesó su padre —. Nos iremos del país o nos esconderemos. O si vienen esos hombres, alegaremos que somos padres de una bruja. A lo mejor así nos dejan en paz. Pero se hace tarde... tenéis que iros.

Llamaban para embarcar. Ron tomó a Hermione de los brazos y la separó de sus padres. Caminaron hasta la puerta de embarque bajo la atenta mirada de los padres de ella. La señora Granger lloraba mientras el señor Granger pasaba un brazo por su hombro. Finalmente, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron de su vista.

Minutos después, ya habían despegado. Por delante tenían horas de vuelo, pero nada importaba. Ron tenía la mirada perdida y Hermione no podía parar de llorar. A veces él la miraba para ver cómo estaba, pero no era capaz de consolarla. A fin de cuentas, había vuelto a estropear sus planes. Y esta vez de la peor forma, porque había logrado que su novia no fuese a poder ver a sus padres durante una buena temporada. Simplemente se quedó donde estaba. Ya no había miedo a volar, ni habría una escapada al baño del avión. Nada. Todo se había ido al garete.

Horas después, bajaban del autobús Noctámbulo y estaban ante Grimmauld Place. Harry y Ginny salieron a recibirlos, pero Hermione entró directamente en la casa sin detenerse. Ron no supo que decirles a su hermana y a su mejor amigo. Simplemente les indicó que lo dejasen estar y subió a la habitación que compartía con su novia. Nada más llegar, Hermione había cerrado las ventanas y las cortinas, de modo que la habitación estaba en penumbra. La joven se había tumbado en la cama. Todavía se podían oír sus sollozos.

Ron dudó por un momento, pero finalmente cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. Sólo durante un instante no supo qué hacer, hasta que pasó un brazo por la cintura de Hermione, para abrazarla. Y entonces ella, antes de que él pudiese temer el rechazo y quitar la mano, la tomó fuertemente y la apretó, queriendo ante todo que no se fuese y la dejase sola.

Sólo en ese momento supo Ron que Hermione no le culpaba de nada. A partir de entonces haría todo lo posible para que los padres de Hermione y ella volviesen a encontrarse.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ por fin actualizo. Después de unas semanas (no sé si hasta más de un mes) he conseguido terminar este capítulo. Ya sólo queda el epílogo, que tengo muy claro cómo hacer. En cuanto al título de la película, **Adiós, pequeña, adiós** (Gone, baby, gone, 2007) es una película dirigida por Ben Affleck y protagonizada por su hermano Casey en la que dos detectives son contratados para encontrar a una niña de cuatro años desaparecida._


End file.
